Wedding Woes
by galindapopular
Summary: Story 12, follows Bring it On: The Portman and Banks kids find stumbling into adulthood more difficult than excpected as the events surrounding Kitty and Julian's wedding unfold.
1. Prologue: December Dreams

**Summary: The Portman and Banks kids find stumbling into adulthood more difficult than they expected. Theresa tries to get over the only boy who ever touched her heart. Deena fears the loss of the love of her life. Kitty and Julian try to plan a wedding. Danny fights for the love he's always wanted. The twins begin to understand the consequences of their actions and Marie tires of being the baby. **

**Author's Note: So, I'm going out on a limb here, posting it, the thing is, I have huge chunks of it written already, so its not like I'm really going to be doing a lot of actual writing on it. I called this chapter a Prologue for a reason, that's what it is. The story won't really start until the next chapter, which will be up by the end of the day. This might be the end for these guys (It hurts to say good bye I know!) But I haven't decided. Anyway, I hope you like the story and what I'm trying to do with them!**

* * *

**Prologue: December Dreams**

_Four teenagers sat comfortably on a bare wood floor in a large California mansion, late one night. The two girls and two boys, they were smiling, talking and laughing. The girls, distinctly different and yet strikingly similar, one with her sandy blonde hair cut short into a pixie cut, a new look that she had been trying, it suited her tomboy personality, her sharp ice blue eyes and angular features were highlighted by the hair around her eyes. The other, her light blonde hair falling straight around her shoulders, with grey almost hazy eyes that lit up when she was happy, she was soft spoken, beautiful and felt intensely. The boys couldn't be more different, one tall, skinny with light brown hair that fell over into his eyes, he had his arm draped around the petite one with the short hair. The other had the other girl positioned between his legs, her head leaned back against his chest. He had black hair, slicked back since he had just climbed out of the ocean, his skin was slightly darker, and his intense brown eyes always softened when the girl looked into them. _

"_You have to go?" Theresa whispered kissing Dominic softly, thinking against every thing she knew to be true that if she kissed him hard enough, held him tight enough it would keep him there. He pulled away and saw the tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me."_

"_I love you," He said, "But I have to do this. Come with me, it'll be amazing, just like we said."_

"_You k__now I can't," she sighed, "I can't just take off, there's too much at stake, college, and my family." He nodded they kissed again, this time more intensely. "At least stay the night," she whispered softly and kissed him suggestively. _

"_That's tempting babe," he whispered and took her hands, "but I can't ask you to do that."_

"_I've asked you not to call me that," she said raising an eyebrow. "And I want to."_

"_I'm sorry," he said and kissed her, then walked over to his bike, "I love you princess, but I want to remember you how I knew you, my pure little princess." She ran over to him and kissed him again, he put his hand to her cheek. "Goodbye Theresa." As he rode off she chased him as far as she could until the tears became too much to handle and she had to stop._

Theresa Portman woke up with salty warm tears on her cheeks. The dreams kept coming, reliving her least favorite moment in her life, when Dominic left her, standing in front of Kitty's house in Malibu. She hadn't heard from him since. She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed the tears, not wanting to wake up Marie.

A thousand miles away Dominic Mariano woke up sweating and put his hand to his forehead. He reached for the phone and then realized that he couldn't do what he wanted to. He couldn't call Theresa and tell her he had been dreaming about her.

* * *

"_Deena wait for me!" A seven year old boy chased after her in the snow, she kept going. "Deena!"_

"_Catch me Ryan," she giggled, when he finally did, he tackled her to the ground._

"_Stop running away like that!" He said. "You're faster than me and I can't keep up."  
_

"_I can't slow down for you forever!" She grumbled, "You've got to learn to keep up!"_

Ryan Wells woke with a start he looked down and Deena was still in his arms. His lingering fear was there that he would wake up and she would be gone. The scene from their childhood had haunted his dreams. She was always ahead of him their whole lives Deena lead the charge.

"Ryan," she mumbled, stirring and waking up, "Ryan, why are you awake?"

"Just a bad dream, baby," he whispered and kissed her, "Go back to sleep."

"Tell me about it," she lowered her head onto his chest, he kissed her head, "That always helps me fall back to sleep."

"You were running away from me," he whispered. She exhaled. "You told me I just had to keep up."

"I'm not going anywhere," she looked up, "I'm yours remember." They kissed, he rolled her over and began. They didn't make a sound as they made love. Deena's mind was restless, because for all of her assurance otherwise, she was afraid that the day her mother had told her about may come. They might just outgrow each other, and there was nothing wrong with it. "Ryan," she whispered after. "Promise me I'll never lose you."

"What?" he said, holding her tight.

"No matter what happens," she said, "I can't lose you."

"I'm yours remember," he smiled, tugging lightly on a short lock of her blonde hair. She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, "And I'm yours forever."

* * *

"_Julian I love it!" Kitty said, "I swear, it's perfect."_

"_It's too small," Julian grumbled, taking her hand, "You deserve better. The best."_

"_I have the best," she kissed him. "I have you."_

"_You're so cheesy," he teased her as they Eskimo kissed. "But still, when I can afford it, I'm buying you a new one."_

"_When you're a big shot in the NHL," she teased him, "And I'm, whatever I end up doing with my life."_

"_Shining on Broadway," he laughed. She whacked him._

"_People loved me in that play," she said, they kissed deeply. "I love you Julian."_

Kitty woke up to a clear smell of bacon. She stretched as Julian walked, she smiled.

"You made breakfast," she said, as he lowered the tray onto the bed. "You're so cute." He kissed her. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary," He smiled. "Six years since I proposed."

"Four months until we get married," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he kissed her, and picked up the bacon, "Bacon?" She giggled, took a bite and then he kissed her again.

"Hello?" They heard a voice echo out in the hallway. Kitty fell back.

"Lexi," they said at the same time.

"We're in the bedroom Lex," Kitty called out. Lexi walked in.

"I knew I smelled bacon." She smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Our anniversary," Kitty smiled, kissing her fiancé again.

"Oh my God!" Lexi rolled her eyes, "You people have like seven anniversaries, which one is this?"

"Our engagement," Julian said. "Now, Lexi, if you don't mind I would like to make love to my fiancé."

"Fine," Lexi sighed, she stood up and walked out.

"Be nice," Kitty said, "She's coming off a bad breakup."

"She's always coming off a bad breakup," Julian shook his head. "When are she and Danny going to pull their heads out of their asses?"

* * *

"_I love you Danny." She kissed him, he ran his fingers through her red curls. "I've always loved you."_

"_I love you too." He whispered._

"_I'm glad you came," Lexi's voice was soft._

Danny's alarm woke him up. He knew it had to be a dream, because Lexi was never glad he came, also she would never say the words "I love you," in such a sweet way, after a kiss. The one time they had kissed, it had ended with her asking him to leave. He stood up and walked from his bedroom, to the small kitchen. He was happy to be out of his parent's house, living on his own, even if it was still in Chicago, he was still working in the bar, and a few weeks ago when right before they had sex he had let Lexi's name slip out to his girlfriend he was single, at the very least he was away from the Portmans some of the time.

* * *

"_Baby Marie!" The voices were echoing all around her. That stupid name, she wanted to kill some one._

"_I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs but no one seemed to hear. What was the worst was looking back, looking straight into her was him, and he was laughing. Why did he laugh at her? "Please stop!" She cried. "Can't you see me?"_

"_All I see's the baby," He shrugged and walked away._

Marie sat up and gasped for breath. Her phone was ringing.

"Baby," Theresa groaned, "Answer the phone please." Marie grumbled and picked it up.

"I was thinking about you," she heard a male voice on the other end.

"I was dreaming about you," she mumbled out.

"That makes a guy happy," Deanie Reed smiled on the other end. "Are you alone?" Theresa had rolled over and was snoring.

"Might as well be." She smiled. "What's up?"

"When are you coming to pick up the twins?" He asked. "I can't wait to see you."

* * *

**Please review it!**


	2. Guess Who's Back?

**Author's Note: Told you it would be up by the end of the day! Not much to say, hope you like the story.**

* * *

**Guess Who's Back**

Dominic Mariano sat in a fairly sparse New York apartment watching TV. His room mate, Taylor, consistently insisted on watching E News, he was never sure why, he usually spaced out with a book during this time, but he looked up from it when he heard the anchor talking.

"Looks like the exact plans for the wedding of the year are remaining a secret," The perky voice said, "Representatives for Kitty Portman are only saying that the actress's wedding to Hockey star Julian Banks will be sometime in the next month. The location of the wedding is unknown, but it's being speculated that it's going to be either in the pair's home base of New York or the starlet's home town of Chicago."

"God, she's hot," Taylor said. "Sucks that she's off the market."

"Who?" Dom scrunched his face, "Kitty? Eh, she's alright," he smiled, "You ever seen her little sister?"

"The one that you deluded yourself into thinking was in love with you?" Taylor laughed. "Yeah, they showed a family picture on TV yesterday, she's cute."

"When was the picture from?" Dom asked, "Because last I saw her Theresa is way beyond cute."

"If you're still so hung up on this chick," Taylor said, "Why don't you go to the wedding?"

"If I knew where or when it was," He sighed, "Trust me I would." Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Deena," he smiled and stood up climbing over the back of the couch, grabbing his bike helmet and jacket.

"Deena?" Taylor said confused, "I thought you said her name was Theresa."

"Deena's her best friend," he smiled, "Also Julian Banks's little sister. She'll know everything. I'm pretty sure she's a bridesmaid."

"So where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"Boston," Dominic smiled, "I'll be back in a few days, maybe."

* * *

Deena Banks walked back from a class at Boston College, as always thoroughly satisfied. This was what she had always wanted, made better by Ryan's decision to attend Harvard, putting them in the same city. She stopped at the front of her building seeing a motorcycle, and then the boy standing next to it. 

"Hi Dee," Dom smiled. "How are you this fine day?"

"No," she said and moved past him.

"I just need a favor," he followed her.

"No," she shook her head. He continued after her, as she got to her door. "Why are you still following me?"

"Because I need you Dee," He smiled, and held the door open for her.

"No!" She said, "You're dead to me Mariano."

"You don't mean that," he smirked. "Look I just need you to get me into the wedding."

"Are you insane?" She laughed. "You are persona non grata to the Portmans. And I'm not so happy with you either. Besides, I only have one guest, and that's Ryan."

"You're the groom's sister I'm sure you can wrangle another seat," he said, "You don't have to say it's for me, say it's for a friend from school."

"Hey Dee," Lisa, her roommate walked in, "Who's your friend?" She looked Dom over.

"Lisa, this is Dominic Mariano," Deena said, "Dom, Lisa, my roommate."

"Dom?" Lisa said, "Theresa's Dom?" Deena nodded. "Oh, you don't even deserve to get checked out by me." She turned around and walked out. Deena laughed.

"Dee, I'm begging, OK?" He sighed, "I just need to see her, talk to her. I love her, you know that." Deena looked down. "What?"

"She has a new boyfriend," she sighed, "His name's Jordan, and I gotta tell you Dom, he's pretty great."

"Jordan?" He said, "My Theresa is going out with a guy named Jordan?"

* * *

Theresa Portman lay on a dorm room bed, making out with her boyfriend. She'd been there for nearly an hour, she was practically euphoric, Jordan was perfect for her. Tall, blond, he had played football in high school, and now was studying pre law at Northwestern. He was a junior and had a bright future, and hoped to stay in Chicago for the rest of his life, after Ivy League law school. Right now he was making extra money by working at the city bar. In theory it was perfect, even physically it was good, but she never felt as intensely about it as she used to, when she was with Dominic. 

"Jordan," she pulled away for a second and giggled as he moved down to her neck. "Jordan, I have to go,"

"Mm, no," he said kissing her. "No, you had to go yesterday, today," he kissed her again, "today you have to stay." She laughed.

"I have work," she sighed, "I can't be late."

"Re, you work for your father," He laughed, "what's going to happen if you're late?"

"But I was late yesterday, because practice ran long," She sighed, she kissed him, "and he said, 'So help me young lady, if you're late again, there will be consequences!'" She went down into a lower register, imitating her father. "And while Daddy loves me very much, I'm not really interested in seeing what those consequences are."

"You're always leaving me," He shook his head, "For practice, which I don't mind, because cheering keeps this cute little body of yours cute and little," he pulled her close, gripping her ass, "For work, which I also don't mind, because your father's bar is awesome," he kissed her, "but please, stay today." They started kissing again, his hands began to wander, up her thigh, she squirmed. "God, Theresa I'm hot for you." She pulled out and sighed, "What?"

"You had to ruin it," she shook her head and sat up, picking her shoes up off the floor. "Everything was so nice, and you had to ruin it by bringing sex in."

"Re, we were making out," he said, "Sex is the next logical step."

"We've talked about this," she said, standing up.

"The whole waiting until you're married thing is admirable," Jordan said, "But baby, I want to marry you, and I personally do not mind if I've had sex with you before we get married."

"We've been together for four months." She said. He stood up and came behind her holding her.

"I know," He kissed her neck, "But that doesn't change how I feel." She sighed, it was a lie, a bad one, that she was waiting until marriage. She didn't see herself spending the rest of her life with Jordan, he was great, but their relationship lacked something.

"I have to go to work," she turned around and pecked him on the lips, "I'll call you when I get off ok?"

"OK," he nodded and kissed her, "I love you,"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Me too, bye." She walked out. She couldn't tell Jordan she loved him, mostly because she didn't. It's hard to be in love with your perfect college boyfriend, when you can't get your infinitely imperfect high school boyfriend out of your mind.

* * *

"You're late again," Danny said from behind the bar, as Theresa ran in the door. She smiled at her older brother and shrugged. "Jordan?" She nodded. "Honestly Re, you spend way too much time with him." 

"You're just jealous because Tina broke up with you," She smiled, moving behind the bar and tying an apron on. "I mean, you seriously called her Lexi in bed? What did you think she wouldn't catch on to the fact that you're in love with someone else?"

"When Jordan catches on, you're in trouble," Danny whacked her playfully.

"I'm not in love with some one else," she glared at him. "I am very much in love with Jordan, he's," she took a deep breath, "He's great."

"Yeah, but he lacks something right," He smiled, "A certain sarcasm, leather jacket, motorcycle," She sighed, banging the glass she was washing down on the bar. "Touch a nerve Re?"

"I miss him," she whispered, "Is that so wrong?"

"No," he shook his head, "I miss her."

"At least you two talk," she sighed, "I don't even know where he is. He could be dead on the highway somewhere, and I would have no clue."

"Speaking of talking," Danny smiled, "You man the bar, I have to call her."

"What about?" Theresa asked. "What excuse do you have this time?"

"Uh, the wedding?" He said, "Best man crap."

"Right, of course," Theresa laughed. "Because Lexi, not Marie is the maid of honor."

"Marie is maid of honor in name only," Danny sighed, "All of the detail stuff falls to Lexi. Believe it or not, the fourteen year old can't really plan a satisfactory bachelorette party."

"Fine, go call her," Theresa threw a bar towel at him. "I'll cover you, it's dead right now anyway,"

"You're the best little sister," he kissed her cheek. "Listen, it gets better."

"I know," she smiled, "and I'm telling Marie you said I'm the best, and I do love Jordan, or I could love Jordan."

"If he were Dominic?" Danny smirked. Theresa looked down as the cell phone, on her belt vibrated, "Jordan?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Dee," she smiled, and picked it up. "Hey!"

"So guess who's planted his ass on my floor and won't leave?" Deena shouted, Theresa moved the phone away from her ear at the sound.

"Is Lisa's stalker back?" Theresa laughed. She heard Deena sigh on the other end, "I really don't feel like playing the guessing game, who's there?"

"Your moron ex boyfriend!" Deena let out exasperated.

"What did Ryan do?" Theresa asked, now confused, when Deena was mad at Ryan she referred to him as Theresa's ex boyfriend or moron, but rarely both at the same time.

"Not that one," Dee explained, "Although, he's late," she sighed, "that's another story."

"Put him on," Theresa said quietly, hoping Danny wouldn't hear from the other side of the bar.

"What?" Deena said confused.

"Dee, please," Theresa pleaded.

"Um OK," Deena responded, "She wants to talk to you. I'm assuming it's to yell at you," She handed the phone off to Dominic.

"Baby, is that you?" He said.

"Don't you dare call me baby!" She said sternly, "What the hell? I don't hear from you for what, it's April now right? You left in July so, nine months and you have the nerve to call me baby!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think you'd want to hear from me."

"Well you thought wrong!" She sighed, "Knowing that you were alive would have been nice."

"You're right," he sighed.

"Why are you in Boston?" She said, "I thought you were hitting the open road, living without roots."

"I found that without some kind of roots there's nothing to the road," he smiled. "I'm living in New York actually."

"How nice for you," she sighed, "That doesn't answer my question."

"I want to see you," he said.

"So you go to Boston?" She was thrown off, "Yes, that makes perfect sense Dominic."

"I didn't have the gas money to get to Chicago," He laughed, "Deena's in Boston, I figured she could tell me when the wedding was."

"You want to come to the wedding," she laughed, "Yes that will go over really well with my father."

"I don't give a shit about your father, I never have!" He responded, "Do you want me to come?" He said softly, "I need to see you, I" he sighed, "I can't explain it. Except that I still love you."

"You want to see me?" She said, "Get your flaky ass on your bike and drive out here." She hung up the phone.

"She yelled at me," He said tossing the phone at Deena, "she yelled at me and then hung up."

"Told you," Deena smiled content at how well she knew her friend. "Now leave."

"Hey baby," Ryan walked in, "Sorry, I'm late, I brought food," he looked down at Dom sitting on the floor cross legged, "Dom? Hey man, what's going on?" He smiled as Dom stood up and high fived him, Deena shot Ryan a glare, "I mean, what the hell are you doing here? We hate you."

"He wants to come to the wedding," Deena said.

"You so should!" Ryan said, "Dude, it's going to be killer."

"Ryan, are you like having selective memory loss?" She walked over and hit him, "Do you not remember what he did?"

"Yeah, but Re's fine, she's with that Jordan guy," Ryan said.

"Do I get to talk, at all?" Dom said. "This Jordan guy, what's his deal? Deena won't tell me anything."

"They're kind of perfect man," Ryan shrugged. "I mean they're all tall and blonde and smart and preppy."

"To be perfectly honest," Deena sighed, "It creeps me out a little."

"Ah, now she opens up," Dom smiled, "Does her dad like him?"

"Loves him," Ryan nodded, "But I think that's largely because he's pretty much your exact opposite. Also, he's started working at the bar for family wages, which is pretty much free."

"The 'Anti Dom'" Deena nodded, Dom looked at her, "That's what Marie calls him. She decidedly doesn't like him. She liked you."

"Do you guys like him?" Dom looked back and forth between the two of them, Ryan shrugged and looked down. "Dee?"

"She's happy," Deena said, "Really happy, for the first time since," she looked down, "Don't screw that up for her."

"If she's actually happy," He pointed out, "There's no way I could screw it up."

* * *

"Three weeks," Kitty giggled sitting on Julian's lap, "Three weeks until we finally get married." 

"In New York," he laughed, "while it is quietly and conveniently leaked to the press that the wedding is in Chicago."

"Mmm," She kissed him. "Thank you for going along with all this craziness; I just really don't want my wedding pictures all over US Weekly."

"I know," He laughed, "Listen, the guy from Tavern on the Green called. He said he's going to need extra staff, for the rehearsal dinner."

"Great," she sighed, "More interviews, I think we should just follow your parents' example and hop a plane to Vegas tonight."

"I am not opposed to this," He smiled, tickling her side, "But see, unlike my parents, we have more than one essential guest, so you get on the phone, call your parents, Lexi, all of your siblings, Deena and Ryan, Luis, Charlie, your Nanas, your three Aunts, their husbands and kids,"

"OK," she laughed, "So eloping is out of the question." She kissed him, "Alright, I've got to go. Have to beat traffic." She stood up.

"No," he said taking her hand, "No going," he pulled her back down. She giggled.

"I have to get up early, and unpack, and all kinds of things," She kissed him, "I have to get our apartment ready,"

"I still don't see why I can't just move into the New York apartment, it's only three weeks Kitty." He shook his head.

"Because," she kissed him, "Cohabitation is sin, Julian, if we live together before we get married," he kissed her, "I won't be suitable to wed, I've already got confession lined up for the day before our wedding, and I don't want that to be yet another," He laughed, "I'm going to be telling that priest a lot of things,"

"Mm," he nodded, "The care you give your immortal soul astounds me Katherine Anne," He smiled, "I guess it's bad enough you're marrying a protestant who you've been having pre marital sex with since you were 16."

"Exactly," she nodded, and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow, at the Plaza, the back entrance remember?"

"I know," he laughed, "Bye."

"Bye," She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," She leaned down and kissed him one more time. "OK, now I'm really going." She trotted lightly out the door, her brown curls bouncing with her. He smiled and lay back as the phone rang. He sighed and walked over and picked it up.

"Miss me already baby?" He smiled.

"What?" Deena said on the other end.

"Dee, are you sober?" He glanced at the time, if Deena was calling this late she was usually drunk dialing.

"Yes," she snapped. "I have a request, it's about the wedding."

"I've told you," Julian said, "I can't talk Kitty out of the pink dresses, she's insistent,"

"I need another seat," she explained.

"Lisa was able to clear her schedule?" Julian smiled.

"It's not for Lisa, it's," Deena bit her lower lip, trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth, "It's for Dominic."

"Dominic?" He said, "Dominic Mariano? Now I know you're drunk, squirt."

"He showed up here," she explained, "He has this crazy idea that if he goes to the wedding they'll get back together."

"Kitty's not going to let him come," Julian shook his head, "You know how she gets, he broke Theresa's heart, a pretty serious crime. I think he's number two on the hit list, number one being Andy."

"I'm not happy about it either," Deena sighed, "But Julian he won't leave, not even to go to Harvard with Ryan, and I'm going to get in trouble if someone finds him in here."

"I'll call Kitty and see what I can do," he sighed, "No promises though."

"Great thanks." She hung up. He shook his head. How was he going to pull this one off?

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Like Parent, Like Offspring

**Author's Note: So no reviews on the last chapter, made me sad, anyway, some fun stuff in this chapter, Deena, Ryan and Dom probably my favorite bit, although I have grown quite attached to my new character Deanie Reed, he'll start getting more time after this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Duck related, just my MANY OCs.**

* * *

**Like Parent, Like Offspring**

Theresa curled up on her bed and hugged a pillow to her knees. Marie scampered in, they shared the room, Kitty's having now been converted into a guest room, and Danny having just moved out and the two sisters still arguing over who got the new room.

"Hey," she smiled, her crisp white uniform from the school kitchen stained with spaghetti sauce. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine baby," she said, nodding.

"No you're not," Marie shook her head and sat down on the bed. "What is it?"

"Marie, can you keep a secret?" Theresa sat up and crossed her legs, "And I mean it you can't tell anyone, not Mom, not the twins, not Danny, or Kitty, no one!"

"Did Jordan get you pregnant?" Marie gasped. "Did you get an abortion? Re, you're going to have to go confession, and I know you hate confession, but I mean,"

"What?" Theresa said, "No! We haven't even," she sighed, "Just, no, alright?"

"Well then what?" Marie sighed, "I mean, he does seem like the type who would make you get an abortion."

"I know you don't like him," Theresa said, "You've made that clear. This might actually make you happy,"

"You broke up with him," She said excitedly, "Ah, no more Jordan, no more Tina, the wedding's coming up, this is like the best month ever!"

"Marie, if you don't let me finish so help me," she sighed,

"Fine, finish," Marie rolled her eyes and mimicked her big sister's pose, sitting Indian style, her hands in her lap.

"So, when I got to work today, and I got a call from Deena," she said, "Dominic is in Boston, I talked to him." Marie's eyes got big. "He said he still loves me, that he wants to see me."

"Oh my God!" Marie gasped, and tried to hide her smile. She had always liked Dominic, he was the only person who had made her pristine perfect older sister remotely relatable to her, and he seemed to genuinely make Theresa happy, something that she didn't observe with Jordan. "What did you say?"

"That if he wants to see me he should get his ass out here," Marie giggled. "He can't actually come here though Marie, I mean, he can't."

"Why because of Jordan?" Marie rolled her eyes. Theresa nodded. "Does Jordan know that you talked to Dom?" Theresa shook her head. "Just so you know this reeks of Mom and Adam."

"I'm going to tell him," she said, as she spoke her phone rang, they looked over and saw that it was Jordan, "I'm going to tell him right now, get out!" Marie laughed and stood up, walking out of the room. "Hi baby." She said.

"Hey," he said, "I was getting worried. Are you still at work?"

"No, I'm home, I just got busy." She sighed, "Jordan, I have to tell you something."

"I don't like the sound of that," He laughed, "What's going on?"

"Um, so I told you about Dominic right?" She said cautiously.

"Your ex boyfriend," He said, "who you broke up with when he decided instead of going to college he was going to drive around the country writing?"

"Ride around the country on his motorcycle actually," She corrected, realizing that that sounded even more ridiculous. She also remembered that she had left out Dom's offer to take her with him, and that her refusal was the actual reason for their breakup.

"Whatever," Jordan said casually. "What's this about Re?"

"I um, I talked to him today," she said. "He called me. Well, actually Deena called me, and he was in her dorm room, and then she put him on the phone,"

"Re, you're babbling," Jordan said calmly, "What did you two talk about?"

"Not much," She sighed, "He might come here, I didn't want to keep it from you."

"Why would he come here?" He asked.

"He said he wanted to see me," she explained, "I told him that if that was the case he should come here."

"Huh," Jordan said, "OK, why didn't you just tell him you didn't want to see him?"

"Because that would be lying," she sighed, "I do want to see him."

"Why?" He said confused.

"Because he," she sighed, "I can't explain it, I want to know that he's alright. If that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Jordan said, she could hear the smile in his voice. "Alright, well, this was fun," she laughed awkwardly, "I'll see you tomorrow in Humanities?"

"Yeah," She said, "Bye."

"I love you," he said.

"Ditto," She smiled, hanging up. She had found yet another way to get around lying and telling him she loved him.

"_I'm completely hooked on you," she whispered._

"_Ditto," he said leaning in and kissing her again. _

* * *

"Leave!" Deena groaned face first on her bed.

"Nope," Dom said, now lounging back, resting on his elbows, still on the floor. Ryan was eating Chinese food out of a container in an equally relaxed position in Deena's desk chair. "Not til I've got a guarantee that I'm going to that wedding."

"I'm personally very happy to have Dominic back in our lives," Ryan smiled. "I mean, Dee, I love you baby, but I need some male companionship."

"No sex for two weeks," She pointed at him.

"Now that's just mean!" Dominic said, "Denying the man nookie because of me."

"Again dude," Ryan smiled, "So good to have you back." Deena sighed. "And you forget Dee, I can hold out longer than you, I have actually, remember Christmas break?" She pouted. "Ryan please, I'm sorry baby, I need you," he imitated her.

"So not fair!" She said, "You were like two minutes from breaking, and you were doing that thing with your foot I like."

"Ah, I missed you guys," Dom smiled, "hey, when Re and I get back together, the four of us can hang at my place in New York."

"She has a boyfriend," Deena said, slowly, annunciating each syllable. Then she thought for a second. "You have your own place?"

"No, I live with my flake mother and asshole father," he rolled his eyes, "Yes I have my own place, well actually I share it with this guy. It's kind of a rat hole, and we have a garbage picked couch and no other furniture, but it's ours."

"Sounds awesome," Ryan smiled. "Except for the no furniture thing, are you working?"

"I'm working at a garage," he nodded, "they didn't have a guy who could do bikes, so they pay me pretty well. I'm also a waiter, occasionally, because my room mate is, so when they need extra people."

"Hey remember Malibu?" Deena smiled, finally joining in positively in the conversation. "The four of us promised,"

"No matter what else happened we'd be friends," Dom smiled, "I guess I screwed the pooch on that one."

"Yeah," Deena nodded, "You did. Dropping off the face of the earth like that wasn't cool Dom."

* * *

"I hate my life," Lexi sang as she held up her pink bridesmaids dress. It was a horrendous color for her and she vowed to kill Kitty for forcing her to wear it. "I hate my life, because my perfect best friend is marrying her perfect guy and I am here alone, wearing a horrendous pink bride's maids dress." She heard her phone go off and looked over at it. She smiled. "Hi!" She said picking it up.

"You sound perky," Andy laughed, "How's it going?"

"Horrible," she plopped on the couch, "You're really not going to come?"

"I was invited as a polite formality," he said, "No one wants me there. Including you."

"I do want you here," she said quietly, "Andy, it's been great, being friends again. Don't you think?"

"It has been," he laughed, "But I still don't think I should go. Anyway, I didn't call you to argue about this again."

"Why did you call me?" She laughed.

"Just to say hi," he smiled, "That's part of the friends deal right?"

"Right," she said. "So, how's you're daughter?"

"She's beautiful," she could hear him smiling at the thought. "I'm trying not to be a deadbeat dad, it's hard though."

"She's only a baby," Lexi laughed, "You have time. What's her name? You never told me."

"Um, well," he said, inhaling, he had put this off, "Alexis."

"Huh," Lexi released, "Well, that's um, wow."

"Her grandfather is Alexander," he explained, "Her mother wanted to name her Alexandra, I said I couldn't do that." He sighed, "I was even wary of Alexis."

"Alexis Powell?" Lexi asked, "Or does she have her mother's name?"

"Hyphen," He said, "Powell-Langly."

"Right," she nodded, "So back to the wedding, I really think that Julian would like you to come."

"I'll see the pictures," he laughed, "Besides, all it would do is upset Danny, which would upset you, which I don't want to do. Lilly's pissed as anything, she figured I would take her as my plus 1. She's says I'm denying her a career opportunity."

"She's still hell bent on being a Laker Girl?" Lexi laughed.

"No, now just some form of professional dancer," He smiled, "She'll do it too, with her tunnel vision, I'm surprised she's not there already. You should come out here, meet my daughter, I know I'd like to see you."

"Maybe I will," she smiled, "I mean, once Kitty and Julian head out on honeymoon, I'm going to need somewhere to go, I mean, I figured Chicago, but maybe Minneapolis, I haven't seen Eden Hall in a while."

"That's what I'm saying," He laughed. "I'll reconsider the wedding, if you can guarantee I won't get my ass kicked."

"I'll guarantee you will not get your ass kicked," She smiled. "So come?"

"I'll see," he laughed, "If Alexis doesn't need me."

"She's a baby!" Lexi said, "The only thing she needs is to poop!"

"You're so not a parent Vanderbilt," he said. "Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye," she smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

"Hello," Kitty ran up to Julian the next day, and gave him a kiss. "So," She said, leading him into the ballroom at the Plaza where the wedding was going to be, "What do you think?"

"It's big," he nodded, "Kitty, um, Deena called me last night,"

"Did she drunk dial you again?" she laughed, "God, we need to keep that girl away from booze."

"No she was sober," he said, "I think. She was with someone,"

"Ryan?" Kitty said.

"No," Julian shook his head, "Um, Theresa's other ex."

"Other ex? Oh," Kitty said, "OK, and?"

"She wanted to know if he could come to the wedding," he said. "I said I would talk to you."

"No," Kitty shook her head. "No, he's not coming to my wedding. It will just make Theresa uncomfortable, and unhappy, and ruin the day for her. Not to mention my father, oh God! My father!"

"Give Re more credit," Julian said, "I mean, she has Jordan, and OK, yeah, Dean will probably freak, if he even sees him, there will be a lot of people here, and if we instruct Dom to keep a low profile,"

"I don't like it." She shook her head. "I was really hoping he was gone you know? I'll ask Re what she thinks when I call home tonight, and that'll be that."

"What do you mean by that will be that?" He asked.

"If Theresa doesn't want him around, then he cannot come," Kitty said, "That's just the way it is." She pulled out her cell phone. "Actually I'll call home right now." She smiled. He looked at her. "It'll be fun."

"Kitty," He said, "Stop."

"No, no," she smirked, holding the phone up to her ear "I mean, Dominic Mariano wants to come to our wedding, he will not be denied. Ooh, it's ringing,"

"Hello," Julie answered the phone. Kitty smiled.

"Hi Mom," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie," Julie answered, "We weren't expecting your call til later. What's going on?"

"Oh not much," Kitty laughed, "Just you know last minute plans and stuff. Is Re there?"

"Yeah," Julie said, nodding to Marie who was at the kitchen table. "Baby, get your sister." Marie nodded.

"Theresa!" she shouted. "Kitty on the phone for you."

"Thank you Marie," Julie sighed, "I could have done that." Theresa walked down the stairs and took the phone out of her mother's hand.

"Hey big sis, what's going on?" She said.

"Hey, so um," Kitty started, "there's this like super nutty rumor going around the whole Portman Banks circle that um,"

"Dom's in Boston," Theresa said. Julie stopped what she was doing and looked at Theresa. "He's in Boston, and he wants to come to the wedding."

"Right," Kitty said, "Ok, so, telling me, was that ever in the plan?"

"I um," she sighed, "I guess eventually, yes."

"It's your call Re," Kitty sighed, "I don't care. He's your ex."

"He can come," she said quietly, "I don't mind."

"And Jordan?" Kitty asked, skeptical that Theresa's current boyfriend, who it was fairly obvious she had lukewarm feelings for at best would actually be OK with Theresa seeing her ex, who it was incredibly obvious she had been and more than likely still was passionately in love with.

"I talked to Jordan," Theresa said, "And being perfect, he understood that I need closure with Dominic."

"You still can't say you love him huh?" Kitty sighed.

"I try, but it just," she said. "Look, I have to go."

"Alright, bye," Kitty said. Theresa hung up.

"Dom's in Boston?" Julie said, Theresa nodded and looked down. "Did you talk to him?" She nodded again. "And?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," she shook her head.

"He said he still loves her," Marie piped in. Theresa glared at her. "Oh please, you were going to end up cracking." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Have a nice chat." She smirked and walked upstairs.

"Did you talk to Jordan?" Julie sat down. Theresa nodded. "Again, and?"

"He was fine," Theresa whispered, "He gets it you know? That's what's so great about Jordan, or something."

"What exactly do you want from him sweetheart?" Julie asked.

"Something," Theresa sighed, "I don't know Mom, some kind of reaction, jealousy, or concern, or something. He just like, didn't care at all." She stopped. "I guess, I sort of wanted him to treat it how Dad treats Adam. You know? Like, he gets it, he understands, but he's not necessarily happy about it." Julie sighed and looked down. "Not that I'm comparing what Dom and I had to you and Adam. Because I know it wasn't that deep, but,"

"You did love him," Julie nodded, "I know. But sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with wanting to see Dom, or with wanting Jordan to react to it, but maybe he did, privately, and he doesn't want you to worry about it." Theresa smiled. "Maybe you should call Dom?"

"No," Theresa shook her head, "Kitty will tell Julian, who'll call Deena and she can talk to Dom."

"Theresa," Julie sighed, "You need to talk to him yourself. Otherwise he'll probably do something stupid, like show up and refuse to leave BC until you talk to him. Then maybe he'll take a swing at your new boyfriend after the new Ducks play the Hawks. Then someday you'll write a book,"

"OK, Mom," Theresa stopped her rant, "Are we still talking about me and Dom? Because this is starting to sound like,"

"Me and Luis," she sighed, "Right, sorry, I just always think of me and Luis when I think of you and Dominic. You have to admit there are similarities."

"He didn't cheat on me," Theresa shook her head. "And he's nothing like Luis."

"He's nothing like the Luis you know," Julie laughed. "But he's a lot like the Luis I went out with in high school."

"Dad's home," Dean walked through the door.

"Mom," Theresa shook her head, "Don't tell him. Please." Julie sighed. "Please! He'll just freak out, and,"

"OK," Julie nodded. "Hi hon," she smiled and kissed Dean as he walked in.

"Hey," he smiled, "Hi Princess."

"Hi Daddy," she said standing up, "I have to um, go," she smiled, "call Deena. Apparently Ryan's being annoying or something." She kissed her father on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

"Is she OK?" Dean asked. "She seems off lately."

"She'll be fine," Julie said, "She's just distracted, everyone is, with the wedding and everything."

"Ah the wedding," he nodded. "Of course. Did Kitty tell you she tracked down like all of the Ducks?"

"Yes," Julie laughed, "It must be nice to have that kind of money. It will be good to see everyone."

"I don't think everyone's been in the same room since our wedding," he smiled.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "It was right after that that we lost track of Connie."

"Right," Dean nodded. "You're right it will be good to see everyone again. And speaking of, I talked to Fulton today,"

"Fulton your son, or Fulton your friend," Julie said.

"Fulton my friend," He laughed, "About Deanie his son, and Fulton my son, and Reid my son." Julie nodded. "Apparently the terrible three are at it again."

"No," Julie sighed, "What did they do?"

"Well, our sons, in combination with his son, found a way to actually take a car apart." Dean sighed, "I thought it would be such a good thing, when the three of them started hanging out."

"Babe," Julie laughed, "It is never a good thing when the twins make new friends. It's usually destructive and horrible. Luckily, Deanie's parents know us, and know that we're good people, unlike they're usual friends who's parents' usually think that we actually condone their behavior."

"OK," Marie came down stairs, her face was bright red, it was obvious she was angry, "The twins steal a car and nothing happens? Meanwhile I set one little kitchen fire and I'm not allowed to use the stove for a month."

"Marie, they didn't steal the car," Dean said, "They took Fulton's car apart. And it was the third kitchen fire in two months."

"Whatever," Marie said, "It's not fair."

"You wanted to stay home," Julie said, "You have to live by different rules."

"So if I set Eden Hall on fire I wouldn't be in trouble?" Marie asked.

"Not what I meant," Julie said, "Marie, go check on Theresa."

"Fine," she said stomping away, "Maybe I'll just run away, drop out of school and live at Kitty's LA house."

"Promise?" Danny laughed as he walked in. "Did she say the twins stole a car? Always knew those two would end up in juvie."

"The twins aren't going to juvie," Dean said, "Fulton's not pressing charges."

"They stole Fulton's car!" Danny laughed, "Was Deanie in on it? God, those three."

"Danny," Julie said, "Drop it. What are you doing here?"

"I can't come home and visit my parents?" He asked. They looked at him. "Did you eat yet, I'm starving and way over on my food budget."

"Marie's homework is in the fridge," Julie nodded.

"Sweet," He smiled and went over.

* * *

"I don't understand," Dom said on the phone with Theresa. "You want me to come to the wedding? But before you said I had to come to Chicago to see you."

"You said you're living in New York anyway right?" She asked, "So come, to the rehearsal too."

"What about," he was afraid to ask.

"Jordan," she said, "That's his name. He's very supportive, I think he'll be OK."

"My motives aren't exactly pure," he said, "I want you back Re."

"Can't we be friends?" She asked, "Please Dom, I want you in my life again."

"Friends?" He laughed, "We can't be friends Theresa, we feel way too intensely about each other."

"I still want to see you," she said, "Promise me you'll come."

"I promise," he said. "I've gotta go. So, three weeks right?"

"Three weeks." She whispered, "Bye Dom."

"Bye," he hung up.

* * *

"So can we put it back together?" Reid stared at the car pieces sitting in front of them. "I mean we did take it apart."

"Why did we take it apart?" Fulton asked, looking at his brother and their new best friend.

"Because we could," Deanie Reed nodded. "This was stupid." Deanie was now a sophomore at Eden Hall, one year behind the twins and the three had begun spending time together at the beginning of the year. The three managed rather easily to not only look identical to their fathers but maintain the same reputation and destructive behavior.

"By the way, Marie's like super pissed." Reid said, "Apparently she blew something up again, and got in major trouble. She thinks that we're getting off easy." At hearing Marie's name Deanie smiled. Reid and Fulton looked at him confused.

"Deanie," Fulton Reed's voice echoed across the yard, "Inside now. Portmans go back to school."

"I should go," Deanie said, "There's gonna be hell to pay." He walked towards the house, "See you tomorrow."

"Do you think Fulton called Dad?" Reid said, looking panicked.

"Do I think Fulton called Dad?" Fulton said, "Are you kidding? Of course Fulton called Dad. I can't believe you called Marie. You had to know she would tattle."

"I thought she would think it was funny," Reid shrugged. "Dominic's coming to the wedding."

"Sweet," Fulton smiled, "We can kill him."

"Exactly my thought," Reid laughed.

* * *

**Review it please!!!!!!**


	4. Re's Logan, Dee's Audrey

**Author's Note: Two chapters up in one day? I know, it's nuts, but this one was done...so yay for me! Some good old Theresa and Deena crazy in this chapter, also a quick and rather detailed recap of the whole series!**

**Disclaimer: Things that I don't own are obvious!**

* * *

**Re's Logan, Dee's Audrey**

A few weeks later, Theresa was walking out of her last final, thrilled to be finished with school when Jordan walked up and kissed her.

"Jordan," she pulled away.

"Sorry, PDA," He shook his head, "I forgot." He put his arm around her. "So listen babe,"

"Don't call me that," she shook her head.

"OK," He nodded, "So what can I call you?"

"Re," she shrugged. "That's my nick name."

"But everyone calls you Re," he whined, and then kissed her neck. "I don't get why I can't call you babe."

"My dad calls my mom babe," she shrugged, "It makes me feel weird."

"OK, what about Princess," he smiled, "I've heard your dad call you that, and Danny." She smiled, thinking of Dom, who had always called her Princess. "Princess it is." He kissed her lightly. She looked down sadly. "What's with you today, you seem off?

"Um, remember how I told you I talked to Dominic?" She said. He sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I do." He said shortly. "Did he show up?"

"Not exactly," she shook her head, "He's coming to the wedding."

"Really?" Jordan said, surprised and put off. "Won't that be a little awkward?"

"Jordan," she laughed, "My older sister is marrying my mom's ex husband's son, its already going to be awkward."

"Yeah, explain it again please," he said, "I still don't really get it. Where does Luis fit in?"

"When my parents were thirteen," Theresa started, "My dad had this huge crush on my mom, and they both got thrown out of a game, and they were in the locker room, and he tried to kiss her. Then a few days later they kissed, nothing else happened, they had nothing in common, so,"

"Right," he nodded, "Ok, I'm following." Theresa sighed, she'd explained it to him multiple times, and it got annoying.

"Alright, so, they go to Eden hall Mom starts dating Scooter. Keep in mind, that all this time, both my dad and Adam still like Mom. Anyway, junior year comes, along with that comes junior prom. Luis and Mom go together. They realize that they like each other, they kiss a few times, but Mom's still going out with Scooter. Also, this is when my dad got together with Heather, who was my mom's best friend and room mate."

"Your mom must have been a total fox," Jordan laughed. "Also, Heather is Dee's mom right?

"Well, people say I look just like her," Theresa smiled. "And yes."

"Oh," he nodded, "That's why all these guys were falling in love with her." She giggled.

"Anyway, Mom breaks up with Scooter, but tells Luis that she's not ready to get together with him," she sighs, "Over the summer Luis hooks up with the girl he calls Mom's 'slutty twin' but when they get back to school, they decide to be together. Then over Christmas, Mom walks in on Luis with said slutty twin."

"Ouch," Jordan said.

"Oh we're no where near yet," Theresa laughed, "So, they break up, don't talk for a year. Mom goes to BC, with Adam. Sometime in mid October, Luis shows up, determined to get Mom back, she sends him packing. A few days later, gets together with Adam." She sighed. "This is when it starts to get weird OK?"

"OK," he nodded.

"Mom and Adam get married, right out of college," she sighed, "Dad and Heather hook up a few more times, usually at events that involve Mom, her and Adam's wedding, that kind of thing." She looked down, "Four years later, Mom gets pregnant, things are right on track. But she loses the baby, and Adam freaks! He says he doesn't want a family, which totally breaks Mom's heart, because well, you've met her, she's a total mother hen." She smiled, "Anyway, Mom leaves Adam, on her way out to Maine, she stops at,"

"The road bar," Jordan nodded. "And she and Adam got divorced."

"Right, she lived in New York for a while, with Heather," Theresa sighed, "And then she moved to Chicago, she and Dad reconnected, fell in love and had six children. Heather, got a marketing job for the company that Adam worked for. They started seeing each other, eloped and had Julian and Deena. Named, of course, for my parents, the loves of their young lives."

"It's really weird," Jordan shook his head. "I mean, the names." Theresa nodded.

"So, fourteen years later," Theresa said, "Kitty and Julian go to Eden Hall, and they meet, along with Lexi, who's Scooter's daughter, mom's first boyfriend you know?" Jordan nodded. "And at first Kitty goes out with Julian's best friend, Andy, but he tried to have sex with her at Kitty and Julian's birthday party so she broke up with him, and then got together with Julian." She sighed, "Then they got engaged their senior year, stayed together through college, but after college was when Kitty started drinking a lot, and she moved to LA, and broke off the engagement and none of us talked to her for a year. She got really famous though, and Julian started playing in the NHL. Meanwhile, Danny's pining after Lexi, but dating Tina, and Ryan and Dee are the perfect couple," She sighed.

"And where are you in all this?" Jordan asked her. She shrugged and walked away from him. "Reee," He took her hand and pulled her back, "I'm curious."

"For a while, I was the bitch," she shrugged. "And then I went out with Ryan for a while, and then I did the head cheerleader thing. And then I met Dom." She said casually. He nodded. "Anyway, I don't know, nor do I really want to know the specifics, Kitty and Julian reconnected in LA, Kitty cleaned up her act, and now they're getting married." She smiled.

"Do you want to get married young?" He asked.

"I want to get married to the right person," she said, "But I don't think I want to do it at 24."

"Why not?" He asked, "I mean, I'll be out of law school, by the time you finish college." He put his hands on her waist and she smiled. "We'll get a little place while I slug it out at some big firm, until I save up for my own practice." She looked down. "Have a couple of kids."

"Yeah," she nodded, "but I want things too, you know."

"Well, of course," he laughed, "You're going to inherit the bars, when your Dad retires."

"Well yeah," she said, "But before that, Dee and I want to go to Africa, and I want to live in California for a year, that kind of thing."

"Why do you want to live in California?" Jordan asked.

"Have you ever been there?" She laughed, he shook his head. "Oh, it's incredible, last summer, me and Dee and Ryan and Dom, we stayed at Kitty's house in Malibu, and it was so great! It's so beautiful, and warm, and"

"Wait," Jordan pulled away, "You went on vacation with him?"

"Well, yeah," Theresa said confused.

"Without your parents?" He asked. "Or Kitty or anyone? Just the two of you?"

"No, Dee and Ryan were there," she shrugged. "Anyway, I'm sure we can go back this year, it'll be great, and"

"Theresa," he sighed, "You stayed for how long?"

"It was a month," she laughed, "We left after graduation and then well, Dom set off on his little road trip and I came home."

"You were in an LA mansion for a month with him?" Jordan shouted.

"Why are you yelling?" She responded. "It's not a big deal, it was a year ago."

"Did you sleep with him?" He said shortly.

"What?" Theresa shouted. "I'm a virgin, Jordan! I've told you that."

"Yeah, but that was before I found out you spent a month at the beach with your ex boyfriend," He said, "So."

"No, I never slept with Dominic," she sighed.

"_At least stay the night…" "I can't ask you to do that…"_

"Don't fuck with me Theresa!" He grabbed her arms almost violently. She pulled away.

"I didn't," she said angrily, "Believe me or not, whatever, I'm going home, I'll see you tonight at work."

* * *

"So you know that jealous reaction that I wanted out of Jordan?" Theresa walked in and saw Danny sitting on the couch, she plopped next to him. "Got it today." She looked at the TV. "What are you watching?" 

"Heroes," he shrugged, and turned the volume down. She sighed. "Come on Re, you love this show!"

"Turn it off," She grumbled. "Why are you even here? You don't live here anymore."

"Why don't you want to watch it?" Danny said, smiling viciously, "Ohh, right, Milo." She eyed him. "Rory's missing Jess huh?"

"Only because Logan was being an idiot," she sighed.

"Hey, if Dominic is Jess," Danny processed, "Does that make Ryan Dean?"

"No, because Ryan is Dawson," Theresa said. "Can we stop talking about this?"

"What happened with Jordan?" Danny looked at her.

"I was talking about Malibu and he freaked out," she said looking up confused, "He seemed to think that I had lied to him about, well, you know,"

"He thought that you had sex with Dominic in Malibu," Danny nodded. "It's not an unreasonable conclusion Re."

"No, except for that I'm a virgin," she said, "I told him I'm a virgin, and why would I lie about that?

"I'm just saying that I could see why he'd freak," Danny said. "It's like Tina right? She refused to believe that I wasn't in love with Lexi."

"You are in love with Lexi." Theresa looked at him. "And you called Tina 'Lexi' when you two were about to have sex. The situation is a little different."

"Yeah, but its not," He said, "Because Jordan doesn't believe you're over Dom, because you aren't. And he's probably all edgy, as next weekend,"

"Is New York," Theresa sighed dropping her head on to Danny's shoulder. "It hurt though, that he doesn't trust me."

"Hey," he rubbed her shoulder. "You seem like really upset."

"He got so mad," she shook her head, "Like really, really mad, and he," Danny looked over, "He was just upset right?"

"Did he like threaten you or something?" Danny sat up.

"No," she said coolly, "He was just rough, and he used the f word."

"Re," Danny sighed, "Are you scared?"

"Danny," she sighed, "No, I'm not, Jordan loves me, and he doesn't exhibit any of the signs. You know, trying to control me, or calling me all the time."

"I'm still talking to him when we go over to work," Danny said, standing up, "Come on, I'll drive," He stood up.

"Um," Theresa looked down, "I'll be right there." She stared at the television and a smile came to her face.

"_Its my turn to be somebody Nathan!"_

"Why couldn't you choose me?" She whispered, and turned it off, rushing out after Danny.

* * *

When they arrived at the bar Jordan was already there. Theresa walked right past him. 

"Re," He sighed. Danny stopped.

"You guys fought?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jordan nodded.

"She said you got pissed," Danny shrugged.

"It wasn't like that," he shook his head, "Danny,"

"I'm just warning you man," Danny said, "You lay one finger on her that she doesn't want, and that pretty boy face of yours, won't get quite so many compliments."

"I love her, man," Jordan said, "But I can't put up with it much longer.It's like every day, something new about Dominic comes out."

"Nothing happened when they were in California," Danny said.

"So she says," Jordan shrugged.

"She would have told me," Danny said, "She tells me everything. So if you touch her again, I will know, and you will be so sorry."

* * *

"Dee," Ryan said, walking into one of the BC libraries and sitting down next to her. "We have to celebrate, because I finished with finals." He kissed her neck. 

"We can celebrate tomorrow," She turned to him, "After mine. I still have to study."

"OK," he kissed her, "But study break, at least grab some food with me, your oh so neglected boyfriend."

"Give me two hours," She smiled, "And then meet me outside?"

"You got it," He whispered and stood. "Work hard Deena." He ran out.

"You do realize," Lisa walked over and sat next to her, "That you are the luckiest girl in the world. That boy is 100 percent loco for you."

"I love Ryan," Deena sighed, "I really do, and things are great,"

"But," Lisa shrugged.

"But, I'm starting to wonder," she said, "I mean, I've been with Ryan my whole life. No one knows me better, and maybe, what if there's someone else out there?"

"Someone else," Lisa said, "Besides the totally amazing guy who's loved you since you were born? I seriously doubt it Banks."

"I know," she said, "I know, I'm being stupid." She looked down. "But I mean, Dawson and Joey broke up."

"What?" Lisa said.

"It was this joke," Deena sighed, "That Re and I had. Ryan and I were Dawson and Joey, and she and Dom were Rory and Jess."

"Mm," Lisa nodded, "That makes me Audrey right?" Deena laughed. "And Jordan? He's Logan?"

"On the nose." Deena nodded.

"So in your little world," Lisa smiled, "Who're Danny and Lexi?"

"I'm not sure," Dee laughed. "We never got that far."

"Are you really worried about you and Ryan?" Lisa said.

"More worried about growing up," she sighed, "We should focus."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	5. The Baby and The Mini Bash

**Author's Note: OK, so, there was a question about the whole TV thing. It has been well established the Deena and Theresa enjoy comparing their lives to TV shows. Deena and Ryan share a Dawson and Joey style relationship, without all the breaking up and agnst. Therefore, Lisa, as Deena's college room mate, would be Audrey, Joey's room mate at Worthington. Theresa considers Dominic to be the Jess to her Rory, from Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, who played Jess, now stars on Heroes as Peter Petrelli, who spends the entire first season trying to figure out his special destiny, which includes "Saving the cheerleader." That'll come into play later. Logan, is Rory's college boyfriend at Yale, which is why they call Jordan that. That's going to come back into play also. Hope that cleared things up! This chapter, actually has nothing to do with that, it creates yet another one of my couples, who I plan on taking in an entirely different direction than the others.**

**Author's Note: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Baby and The Mini Bash**

"Where are you going?" Marie walked down the stairs, seeing her parents on the way out the door.

"Up to pick up the twins," Dean said.

"But I'm not packed!" She said.

"Oh Baby," Julie walked over to her, "With the car stuff, we figured it was better if you didn't come this time, we'll be back tonight, if you get lonely call Danny, I'm sure he'll come over."

"But I promised," She gulped, "I wanted to," they stared at her. "Fine!" She stomped up the stairs.

"What was that?" Dean said, slightly frightened, Marie was the one he had always called, "the easy one." Of course this was before she hit her teen years.

"Our baby's a teenager now," Julie laughed, "Mood swings and all."

"Another teenage girl," Dean said, "My favorite thing in the whole world."

* * *

The twins were standing sheepishly with their bags in front of the dorm at Eden Hall, Deanie to their left. They weren't sure what was going to happen. As the car pulled up, they stared. 

"You ready?" Reid asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Fulton shrugged. They took a deep breath as Dean emerged from the car, looked at them, shook his head and started loading the bags. "Hey Dad."

"We'll talk when we get home," Julie said simply. Reid closed his eyes. It was worse than they had thought.

"Julie," Deanie spoke up, "Where's Marie?"

"She stayed home," Julie said, looking oddly at him, he stared down, not wanting to meet her eyes. "She was pretty upset about it too."

"She misses her big brothers," Fulton grinned.

"I don't think that's it," Julie shook her head and stared at him "Get in."

"Yes ma'am." He said, the grin fading and he climbed into the car. Julie looked knowingly at Deanie, who just stared back at her.

"She's still really young, Dean," she whispered, he nodded, "Emotionally I mean, she's been babied her whole life. Be careful." She kissed him on the forehead, "Say hi to your folks for us."

"I will," He nodded. It was a response to both statements by his godmother.

* * *

"Irresponsible," Dean shook his head, "Stupid, reckless, idiotic," he sighed, "Julie, I'm running out of words." 

"Try selfish," Julie nodded, "illogical, did you say stupid?"

"We get it," Fulton mumbled. Reid nodded in agreement. "We apologized!"

"You two are working every minute of the summer," Dean stared them down, "And you're paying Fulton back every penny! The car you were supposed to get, it's Marie's now."

"Marie can't even drive!" Reid objected. "How're we supposed to go through senior year without a car?"

"Theresa managed!" Julie said. "As did Danny, and Kitty."

"Danny had a car!" Fulton said.

"Danny bought his car with his own money," Dean said. "Which is why he was allowed to take it. You two want to save for a car, feel free."

"You're grounded for the summer too," Julie added, "Except for the wedding you go to work, you come home, that's it."

"When you say 'work,'" Fulton air quoted the words,

"You bus tables at the bar," Dean said, "I keep what I would be paying you and send it to Fulton to pay for fixing his car, which you took apart."

"Wouldn't we make more money working somewhere else?" Reid tried with a smile, "Then we could pay back Fulton sooner and,"

"No," Julie said. "Up to your room, now." They sighed and trudged up. "Were we too hard on them?"

"They disassembled a car," Dean stared at her. "Which while I'll give them shows incredible ingenuity, is just plain stupid." She laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's something you and Fulton would have done," she smiled. "God, everytime I look at them standing with Deanie, it's like being seventeen again."

"Maybe we should have Theresa and Julian stand with them." Dean smiled, "We'd have half the team together again."

* * *

The twins sulked to their room passing Marie in hers on the phone. 

"No," she said quietly, they back tracked, to listen in. "They said everything's fine, and I overheard their punishment. They just have to work in the bar." She sighed, "I wish you could come down." She paused again. "Yeah, but that's only a few days, usually you stay for at least two weeks."

"Who's she talking to?" Reid asked. Fulton shrugged.

"Dee maybe?" He tried. They heard Marie giggle. "She hasn't done that since she was like eight."

"Something's up," Reid nodded, they walked into her room. "Hey Baby!" He plopped on her bed.

"I'm on the phone!" She hissed. Fulton grabbed it from her hands, "Hey!" She screached trying to get it back.

"She'll call you back," He said hanging up, "Who you talking to Marie?" She sneered and kept jumping at the phone, Fulton tossed it to Reid.

"Let's see," Reid smirked, "Recent calls, Deanie?" He looked down at her. "DEANIE?"

"We talk on the phone sometimes its not a big deal," she grunted finally grabbing it from him.

"You're blushing!" Reid laughed, "Check it out Fult she's like bright Danny red!"

"Do you like him or something?" Fulton chuckled. She sat down and pouted. "Marie no!" He sat down next to her. "You can't like Deanie, he's Deanie. I mean Fulton's your godfather that's gross!"

"It's no more gross then Kitty and Julian!" Marie said pointedly. "I mean, Julian and Deena are practically our _siblings_."

"She has a point there," Reid nodded. "But still Deanie's trouble. As your big brothers we forbid you to like him." Marie rolled her eyes. "Fine get all lovelorn and then all broken hearted like Theresa after she came back from Malibu." As they spoke it Theresa wandered past the room and heard them.

"Oh crap." Reid said. Both twins immediately got out of the room and ran past her. Theresa glared at them and chased them into her room.

"I swear to God," Julie groaned downstairs. "You would think they were nine, seven and five, not nineteen, seventeen, and fifteen."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. The Most Beautiful

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took such a long time to get up. The thing is, like I said, I have the story mostly written, but there are a few things that need to be filled in. This is one of those. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Most Beautiful**

"Kitty!" The hairstylist who was doing test runs on everyone's hair, four days before the wedding shrieked when Deena walked in. "In the picture you should me her hair was about three inches longer than that!"

"I just got it cut," Deena said confused, "for the wedding."

"What can I do with this?" The woman walked over and ruffled the painfully short pixie cut.

"Just blow it out," Kitty shrugged, "I think its lovely Dee. It suits you."

"Now this," she bounced one of Marie's curls around his finger, "I can work with. It's just like yours."

"Yes, Marie is my Mini Me," Kitty smiled, squeezing her youngest sister's hand. "Dee, where's your Mom, and for that matter, my Mom, and Theresa."

"Had to hit the bathroom," Deena shrugged. As she spoke Theresa entered, and both the hairdresser and the makeup artist who were in there gasped. "Here it comes." Dee rolled her eyes and Marie laughed.

"The picture that you gave us did not do her justice!" The makeup artist, a flamingly gay man names Parker shrieked. "She's a goddess!" The hairdresser was gaping. Theresa was blushing.

"She's the," the woman finally managed to say,

"The most beautiful girl you've ever seen," Deena, Marie, Kitty and Lexi all said at once, rolling their eyes.

"Yes, Theresa's beautiful," Kitty smiled, "We all know."

"Can you please not call me a goddess again," Theresa mumbled sitting in a chair.

"Do you model at all?" Parker asked as he applied basic foundation to Theresa.

"Um, no," she said, "I'm a marketing major at Northwestern."

"A complete waste, hiding a girl like this in Chicago," He said. "And in business, disgraceful."

"She's not completely hidden," Deena teased. "She's the UCA Cheerleading Champion Captain!"

"Oh you cheer!" He gasped. Theresa nodded. "That's adorable! Your skin in flawless!"

"Um, thank you," she said confused, "I guess."

"It's going to be like this all week," Kitty sighed, "Get used to it."

* * *

"Dude, you own a tux?" Ryan said, sitting on the couch in Taylor and Dominic's apartment. 

"I'm a cater waiter," Dom shrugged, pulling his tux out of the closet, "The tux is an important element in that." Taylor walked in.

"Who's this?" He pointed to Ryan.

"Uh, Ryan, Taylor, Taylor, Ryan," Dom said.

"Hey," Ryan smiled.

"Hi," Taylor said sitting next to him. "So I scored the jackpot. Bartending the Portman-Banks wedding."

"Yeah," Dom said, "Make em strong for me man."

"You're going?" Taylor looked at him.

"Bet your ass I am," Dom smirked.

"Yeah," Ryan said, "And thank god, because I swear, I had to sit through lunch with Jordan and I nearly shot myself."

"Who's Jordan?" Taylor asked.

"Theresa's boyfriend," Dominic shrugged. "Although, hopefully not for much longer."

"Amen to that!" Ryan nodded.

"You really don't like the guy huh?" Dominic laughed.

"He's OK, I guess." Ryan shrugged, "It's just the way Re is with him you know? I mean, she's all quiet, and she follows his lead, which is so unlike her, I mean, you dated her."

"The only person who's lead she's ever followed is her dad," Dominic said quietly.

"When we went out," Ryan laughed, "I don't think I picked a single date."

"Wait," Taylor interrupted them, "You dated this girl too."

"Mmhm," Ryan nodded, "Freshman year of high school. She was my first girlfriend. She was a little hottie too."

"I'm telling Deena on you," Dominic poked him in the arm. "How are you two anyway?"

"She's been weird," Ryan shook his head. "I think the wedding's got her freaked or something. Although, she's wanted Kitty to actually be her sister since we were ten, so maybe that's not it."

* * *

"What are you wearing to the rehearsal?" Deena asked as she and Theresa unpacked in Lexi's apartment, where they were staying for the week. 

"The white dress I bought in LA," Theresa shrugged, hanging up a garment bag.

"Oh," Deena nodded, "The dress that Dominic said made you look like an angel."

"Did he?" Theresa said quietly, "I didn't remember that."

"Sure you didn't," Deena laughed, "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Theresa turned to her.

"You're different," Deena explained. "You're all mellow and sweet. Where's my perky little bitch?"

"I'm growing up Dee," Theresa shrugged, "We can't be the same people we were in high school forever."

"Growing up," Deena said, "Or settling down?"

"Jordan wants to get married right after I graduate," Theresa sighed. Finally saying out loud what had been bothering her.

"Um, Africa is right after graduation!" Deena said, "Does he know that?"

"Yes," Theresa mumbled, "He knows all about Africa, and then California, and,"

"The book store?" Deena whispered. Theresa smiled sadly. "You can still have all that you know, Dominic still loves you."

"I can't depend on Dominic." Theresa shook her head. "Hey, what do you think's going to happen with Deanie and Marie?"

"Now there's a match made in Duckling hell," Deena rolled her eyes. "The offspring of the bash brothers mating, it's just asking for trouble."

"I think its sweet," Theresa smiled, "It's like you and Ryan."

"Again, just asking for trouble," Deena sighed. Theresa sat down next to her. "Am I crazy?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Theresa teased her. "What's going on with Ryan?"

"Nothing, really," Deena shrugged, "But that's just it, nothing, it's the same as it ever was." Theresa nodded. "I love him so much you know? But I'm afraid that we've outgrown each other, or our relationship has run its course or whatever."

"Talk to him," Theresa said softly, "You guys can make it. You belong together."

* * *

"So we have two main objectives this weekend," Reed said to Fulton as they sat in the hotel room that they were sharing. 

"Right," Fulton nodded, "Objective number one, give Dominic a black eye,"

"Objective number two," Reed said, "Keep Marie away from Deanie."

"I think two is harder," Fulton said.

"Guys," Marie popped her head in, they looked at her, "Come on, we're going to dinner."

"Baby," Reed said, she looked at him, "Come here, we want to talk to you."

"What about?" She asked sitting down on the bed and then she saw her two older brothers staring down at her.

"About Deanie," Fulton said. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Look whatever's going on,"

"Nothing is going on, OK?" She sighed. "I'm serious," she looked between them, "We're just friends. We talk on the phone, we email, it's not a big deal."

"This room private or something?" A friendly voice came from the other side of the door.

"Fulton!" Marie said excitedly and opened the door.

"How's my favorite goddaughter?" Fulton Reid laughed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Better now that you're here!" She laughed. "Where're Deanie and Anna, I want to say hello?"

"Downstairs," He said, "Boys." He nodded coldly at the twins.

"Hi Fulton." They mumbled. They knew they were still in deep with him. Marie smiled and ran off.

"So, objective two?" Reed whispered to his brother.

"Down the tube," Fulton shook his head, "We should focus on one I think."

* * *

"Danny, everything's going to be fine," Lexi said, straightening his tie, he sighed and looked at her, "As long as you keep your temper." 

"As long as he keeps his hands off you," He mumbled. Lexi looked at him. "I'm not saying that you'd let him."

"Please, Andy won't do anything," she laughed, "He's a father now."

"Yeah," Danny laughed, "I remember."

"Be nice," She smacked him in the chest, "Oh and he's bringing Lilly." That got a full out snort. "Danny!"

"I'm sorry, but has anyone told Theresa and Deena that?" He asked. "I mean, between what the twins are going to do to Dominic when they see him, and what Deena will do if Lilly even speaks to her, there's a good chance someone's leaving this wedding with a black eye."

"As long as its not Andy," Lexi said. Danny nodded. "It means a lot to Julian, you know that."

"I know," Danny said, "Come on, dinner." He put his arm around her, she smiled softly. He made a realization, Lexi hadn't flinched, or pulled away, she just stood there, with his arm around her.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Rehearsal

**Author's Note: This chapter's good times. We find out that Dominic is more connected than he thought he was...you'll see how. Thanks for the reviews those that did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own certain characters.**

* * *

**Rehearsal**

"I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time," Jordan laughed, his arm around Theresa at their table at Tavern on the Green. "I like it." She smiled and kissed him.

"It's a happy weekend." She laughed. Her phone rang.

"Who could possibly be calling you?" He smiled and kissed her. "I think everyone you've ever met is in this room."

"And then some," she giggled, she opened her purse and took out her phone, her eyes lighting up at the caller ID flashing, _Dominic,_ "I have to take this." He nodded and she got up and walked to a hallway. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said, "I'm outside. I didn't want to say hello with your boyfriend there."

"I'll be right there." She whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and walked out the front door. There he was, she jogged out to him, as fast as she could in the heels she was wearing. "Hi," she smiled at him.

He looked at her and smiled. Her hair was down falling around her shoulders, curled at the ends, the little pieces of hair falling into her eyes, and she was wearing a white eyelet sundress that she had bought while they were in California the summer before.

"Hi," he said. "I love that dress." He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I know," she smiled, "That's why I wore it." He hugged her, and she inhaled deeply. "You smell like you." The mix of cigarettes and gas from his bike, not a pleasant smell to anyone else, may as well be a rose garden to Theresa.

"Well," he laughed, holding on to her, "I rode the bike over, and then I needed to calm down at the thought of possibly seeing your dad again." Theresa smiled and pulled away. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled. "So, I guess we should get inside." He nodded. They walked in, all he wanted to do was put his arm around her. As they hurried back towards the main room they were caught off guard by an older woman with long dark hair rushing past them.

"Mom?" Dominic stopped, unsure what to say.

"Dominic?" She turned, "What are you doing here?" She looked over at Theresa. "Wow, you are the spitting image of Julie! You're obviously not Kitty, since you're not the bride, but I'm guessing Theresa?"

"You um, know my mother?" Theresa managed to get out, entirely taken aback. "And you're Dom's mother?"

"Of course I know your mother," she laughed, Dominic closed his eyes, "And your father too. It's nice to meet you, I'm Connie Moreau."

"Con-Connie Moreau," Theresa said, "You're Dominic's mother?" She was trembling, "I should um, check on my sister." She walked away.

"How do you know Theresa Portman?" Connie said. He looked down quietly. "Dominic, don't you dare avoid this!"

"She's my ex girlfriend," he whispered. "Mom, I didn't know, how do you know her parents?"

"Dominic," she sighed, "I was a Duck."

* * *

"So," Theresa pulled Danny and Deena aside, both of them at the bar, "Connie Moreau, Dom's mother." 

"What?" Deena said. "Dominic's a Duckling?"

"Apparently," she said, "How did I not know this?"

"Theresa," Dom walked up to her, "I swear I didn't know."

"Your mother, was my mother's best friend," Theresa said, Deena glared, "Heather excepted, and you didn't know?"

"I've told you, I'm not close to her," he sighed. "Re, don't you think this is something I wouldn't share with you, had I known?"

"I just need a minute to digest this OK?" She sighed.

"Hi Danny, Dee" Dominic said, Danny glared and instantly moved closer to his sister. Deena just looked down, trying not to make eye contact. "Yeah, so," he looked around. "I'm gonna go find Ryan."

* * *

"Julie," Connie walked over to her. "Hi." 

"Connie!" Julie said excitedly hugging her. "Oh my God! I still can't believe Kitty tracked you down. Can you believe everyone's here? It's insane!"

"Everyone," Connie nodded, "Including my son."

"What?" Julie said, "When did you have a kid Cons?"

"Nineteen years ago," Connie sighed.

"Then he'd be the same age as Theresa and Deena," Julie laughed, "Oh they'll be so happy to have another Duckling around. That's what Dee calls them, isn't that cute?"

"Mom," Dom walked over, "Hi, Mrs. Portman." He said quietly, realizing that she was probably telling her.

"Wow," Julie said, stunned, "Dominic is your son?" Connie nodded. "So, obviously he already knows Dee and Re." She realized how inadequetly this described the situation, but it was all she could think to say.

"Yeah," Dom said, "Um, is Ryan here, I feel like he'd be one of the few not feeling violent towards me right now."

"He's right over there," Julie pointed, Dom nodded and walked away. "Is he Guy's?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, his last name is Mariano, and he's Guy's," Connie rolled her eyes, "No, I was with his father for six years, five of them while Dom was alive. Then we moved around a lot."

"How'd he end up at Eden Hall?" Julie shook her head.

"Last year I had to leave the country, for work," she sighed, "I sent him to his father, in Minneapolis, and then, he's really smart Julie, and Eden Hall just sort of happened. He mentioned a girl, no name, I never put it together that she was yours."

"She's more Dean's than mine," Julie smiled looking at her daughter, now standing at the bar, obviously deep in conversation with Deena and Danny. "The two of them are completely dedicated to each other."

"I thought I was seeing you, when I saw her," Connie laughed, "She's like your clone." Julie nodded. "He didn't know, Julie, I never talked to him about my life." Julie sighed. "He's a good boy, I did my best, if he had known, I'm sure you would have too."

"It's not that," Julie shook her head. "He broke her heart Connie. He left her standing on a beach in California. She came home and just lay in bed for a month."

"And you said she was more Dean's than yours?" Connie smiled. "That sounds familiar. I recall a certain broken hearted teenager retreating to her bed."

* * *

"That's him," Fulton pointed Dom out to Deanie. "He's going down." 

"He doesn't look like a guy Theresa would go out with," Deanie said, confused.

"Hey," Marie walked up. "Did you see Dom's here? God I hope they get back together, or at least that Jordan freaks so that we have proof he isn't a robot."

"Jordan isn't a robot Marie," Reid rolled his eyes.

"Hi Marie," Deanie smiled shyly at her. She smiled back.

"Hi Deanie," she said, looking down.

"You look like really great," Deanie mumbled.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Oh my God just freaking jump each other already!" Fulton grumbled, "I have an ass hole to go harass." He walked away.

"Wait up!" Reid followed after him.

"Um, I was really bummed when you decided not to come to Eden Hall," he said.

"I wanted to come," she said, "But I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Right yeah," he nodded. "Listen um, tomorrow, at the reception,"

"Yeah," She smiled excitedly.

"You'll save a dance for me right?" He blushed.

"Definitely," She smiled.

* * *

"Dom," Ryan smiled, and they shared a perfect guy style high five into a hug, "What's up? You look seriously disturbed." 

"Turns out my Mom's a Duck," Dom mumbled, "Theresa thinks I deliberately hid the fact from her."

"That's insane," Ryan said, "Wow." Dom nodded quietly. As they talked a tall blonde guy walked over.

"It's Ryan right?" He flashed an attractive, but almost too perfect smile.

"Yeah," Ryan said softly, "Jordan?" Jordan nodded. "Um, this is Dominic Mariano."

"Right the worthless high school ex who broke her heart," Jordan nodded at him. Dom smirked sarcastically.

"We can't all be the perfect college boyfriend who puts it back together," he said. "You're with Theresa right?"

"Yeah," he smiled across the restaurant to where she was standing and waved at her, she smiled and waved back. "I'm lucky."

"You treat her right?" Dom narrowed his eyes.

"Haven't made her cry yet," Jordan moved close to him.

"Guys," Ryan said, trying to calm him down.

"Hello!" A sickly sweet voice stopped them. "Wells," she shot at Ryan, "Hi Dom."

"Lilly," they said at the exact same moment. She smiled.

"And you, tall blond one," she gestured at Jordan, "I take from the way you're looking at Dominic that you belong to Theresa."

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Deena screeched looking over, and seeing Lilly talking to the guys. 

"She's talking to Jordan!" Theresa panicked.

"Jordan's not her type," Deena shook her head. "But you know how she is about Dominic." Theresa sighed.

"Well, Dominic's not my boyfriend anymore," she said through gritted teeth, "He can do whatever he wants."

* * *

Later that night Dominic stood watching Theresa with Jordan when Lilly walked up to him, he laughed and shook his head. 

"How's it going?" She said, in her usual mix of sex and giggle. "A year obviously changed some things."

"What do you want Lilly?" He asked, no malice in his voice, just flatly.

"Same thing I've always wanted," She whispered in his ear. "Just you."

"I couldn't do that to her," he said pulling away from her.

"In case you haven't noticed," she pointed out, "Theresa doesn't seem to love you anymore." She pulled out a key. "I'm right across the street," she kissed his ear after she whispered into it and slipped the key into his pocket. "Just in case you change your mind." She flitted her eyes over, making sure Theresa saw, she kissed him lightly once. He was taken by surprise. "Bye." She walked away. Dom looked down, seeing Theresa's eyes fill with hurt. He tried to look cold and walked out. She followed after him.

"What's going on?" She said softly, finally cornering him.

"You know Lilly," he shrugged, "Won't be denied."

"You're going to sleep with her?" She whimpered. "Dom you can't!"

"Why should it matter?" He leaned down to her, "You don't love me anymore!" He saw her expression change to pure fury. "Mm, touched a nerve."

"It's Lilly," she said, "How could you? You know that,"

"What?" he asked.

"She's just using you to hurt me!" She spit out.

"You?" He laughed cruelly, "It has nothing to do with you baby, the world doesn't revolve around Theresa Portman." She was getting more and more angry. "Besides after all that nothing from you, and then the year of pining after, I could use some using, if you know what I mean." Her eyes blazed, she moved close to him, he braced him self for the slap and she grabbed his head and kissed him harder than she ever had. It didn't take long for him to kiss her back wrapping his arms around her and backing her against the wall. He started kissing her neck, practically sucking on one spot she moaned softly at the feeling of his lips on her skin. She was panting, grinding her hips in to him. He took one hand and brushed his hand across a patch of bared skin on her back, it made her shiver.

"Dom," she let out with what little breath she had, "Oh," She whimpered.

"I love you so much Theresa," he mumbled. "I never would have gone you know that." She kissed him again.

"I love you," she said, the words came flying out of her. "I've never stopped." They laughed and touched their foreheads. "I missed you."

"What about him?" He asked. Suddenly she stopped and tensed up. "You're not free Princess."

"I know." She said quietly. "I just, I don't love him." She said quietly, "But he loves me."

"Yeah," Dom said quietly, "So where does that leave me?"

"I'm not sure," she said, and kissed him. "But know that I love you."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	8. Getting Closer

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I appreciate it! Hope you like the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? What's the point anymore?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Getting Closer**

Lexi stood quietly off to the side, her curls up in a high ponytail and falling wildly in tendrils. She watched Danny, for lack of a better word, play with Marie. They were dancing, and he was obviously teasing her, making her giggle. One of the things that she loved about him was his complete devotion to the youngest girl. Danny made sure that Marie was never left behind.

"If Kitty and I have girls," Julian smiled, coming next to her, Lexi looked at him, "I think I'll treat my daughters the way that Danny treats Marie."

"He loves her," Lexi smiled, "More than anyone else."

"I wouldn't say anyone," He laughed, "I think there's someone in this very room who he loves more."

"That ship sailed I think," She closed her eyes.

"Well, Danny is not the only man in this room who can't get you off his mind," Julian smiled. She laughed, "You made him come, which means you're in charge of keeping him busy and away from my future wife!"

"He's your friend!" She poked him the chest, "I made him come, because I knew you wouldn't. And you'd also never forgive yourself if you got married without your oldest friend there." Julian kissed her on the cheek.

"I doubt I'd even be getting married if it weren't for you Lex," He said sincerely, "I actually don't think I'd be alive if it weren't for you." She hugged him. "Now, go!"

"Do I really have to Andy-sit all weekend?" She sighed. He shrugged. "Fine," she walked over to where Andy was sitting. "Hi Powell."

"God, you're beautiful," He said slickly, "I am an idiot."

"You'll get no argument here," She smiled and sat down. "How are you?"

"Good," He said, "Better now," She laughed, "So, you want to see Alexis?"

"Definitely," She perked up and he pulled out a wallet and showed her a baby picture. "Oh Andy! She's gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's cute," He smiled. "Looks like Lilly's wasting no time," He nodded over to Lilly, all over Dominic. Lexi shook her head. "She's shameless."

"Must run in the family," Lexi teased him.

"So," Andy said, "What's the deal here Vanderbilt? You going to go for it?"

"With you?" She looked at him.

"Baby, I gave up on that," He shook his head, "But if you're interested," She shook her head. "Danny, sweetheart, what's happening?"

"Can't say," She shrugged. "I don't know how he feels anymore."

"He loves you," Andy nodded. "He's playing it cool, but he does."

* * *

"Why's he even here?" Danny glared over. 

"He's Julian's oldest friend?" Marie shrugged.

"But why's she talking to him?" He sighed.

"Because he's not ignoring her." She stated simply. Danny looked down at her. "I'm sorry big brother but its true! You've been really cold to her all night."

"I'm playing it cool," He looked down on her, and then spun her around in time to the music. She giggled. "What do you know about it?"

"I know that Lexi loves you, and you love her," Marie said, "And that someone's been playing it cool to me all week and I want to strangle him for it!"

"Deanie'll come around," Danny smiled, and cupped her chin, "Look at you, you are the perfect girl for him, and he will see that." She hugged her big brother tightly, "But promise me you'll always be my baby sister first!"

"I promise!" She said pulling back and crossing herself. Danny laughed and hugged her again.

* * *

Julie walked over to the bar and downed a shot. Adam was standing and laughed. 

"That's a stiff one for a night like tonight, isn't it?" He said. She looked at him. "You can't hate my son that much!"

"Connie is Dominic's mother," Julie said simply. Adam's eyes bugged out. "Tell me you didn't know about this?"

"I didn't know about this!" He insisted. "Get her another, make it a double."

"Thank you," She said, "So we're going to be inlaws."

"Exes and inlaws," He nodded. "Exlaws?" She laughed. "You think they're ready?"

"I think so," She nodded, "They've lived a lot more than we had Adam. They know they want it."

"God help anyone that stands in their way," He smiled. She nodded. "You're going to have to do this six times." He smiled.

"Oh don't remind me!" She groaned. "What was I thinking?" He shook his head.

"Don't know," He said, "I only have two for a reason."

"Maybe one of the twins will become a priest," She sighed. Adam stared at her. "A mother can dream Adam!" She whacked him in the chest.

* * *

"So you want to break up?" Ryan looked at Deena, she sighed, "Well, Dee, I don't know what you're saying. And if you do want to break up, you're really doing it at Julian and Kitty's rehearsal dinner?" 

"I don't want to break up," She shook her head, "I just feel like we're in a rut, and I want to get us out of the rut, because, I love you and I'm afraid if we stay in the rut we'll get sick of each other and then we'll break up, and I'd lose you, and I can't do that," He smiled and kissed her, "Ryan," She whispered.

"Listen to me," He said, "You are it for me Deena Heather Banks, I am more in love with you now than I ever have been, do you understand that?" She nodded, and they kissed again. "But the rut? I feel it too." She giggled, "And I have a solution," he smiled.

"Do you?" She looked at him. He nodded. "And that would be?"

"As you know, we don't have to live on campus after this year," He said, "And I think we should find an apartment in Boston."

"You want to live together?" She said.

"Sure," He nodded, "I can deal with driving to Cambridge every day, I mean, I did it,"

"Three times a week," Deena nodded, he looked at her, "Part of the rut, we had sex three times a week, no more, no less."

"Well then let's make it more," He leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said and then looked around. "Where's Re?"

* * *

"Don't go yet," Dominic said pulling Theresa close to him, as they stood outside. They were kissing, her back against a tree, she couldn't stop thinking about sneaking away with him between classes and cheer practice. "I just got you back, I can't let you go again." He kissed her again. 

"I really have to get back," She whispered, "I have to talk to Jordan, and my father will freak if I don't get back soon, he'll think I ran away with you."

"Let's do it," Dominic smiled, she laughed, "We'll get on my bike and we'll run away!"

"Where will we go?" She giggled.

"To the moon and back," He whispered and kissed her. "I'd take you anywhere." She closed her eyes and sighed. "That wasn't a happy sigh."

"I've heard all this before," She whispered softly, he nodded, "And it broke my heart."

"Yeah," He said softly pulling away from her.

"I just need to think," She hugged him from behind around the shoulders. "I love you. And I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Right," He smiled and kissed her hand. "I love you too."

* * *

"Can I steal him?" Lexi said, going up to Marie and Danny. 

"Sure," Marie nodded, "I mean, if you think you can handle him." She winked and walked away

"Well hello," Danny smiled, as he and Lexi started to dance, "Do you see how good I'm being, I haven't even talked to Powell all night."

"I appreciate it," Lexi smiled and laughed, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to Julian's," He shrugged. "You?"

"Watching Dee and Re," Lexi laughed. "Have fun."

"You too," He smiled.

* * *

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Julian smiled, Danny and Ryan were sitting with him in his living room. 

"I asked Dee to move in with me," Ryan said randomly.

"No," Julian shook his head, "My sister's not moving in with you."

"Not really your call there," Danny laughed.

"If she moves in with him that means I have to accept that they're having sex," Julian shook his head, "I've managed to be in denial about it for the past year." They laughed.

"You get used to it," Danny assured him, "I mean, I've accepted that you're having sex with my sister." Julian nodded. "Haven't had to do it for the younger ones yet though."

"Re's still true love waiting it?" Ryan said, "She and Jordan haven't?"

"Nope," Danny shook his head, "Thank God, the guy's such a tool. I think he hit her."

"Seriously?" Ryan looked at him, "I doubt Re would take that."

"I know," Danny sighed, "But she was really upset this one day, and she came home and said that he was 'rough.' I told him then if he laid another hand on her I'd kill him. I think that took care of it, but who knows." He smiled. "It was good to see Dom back though huh?"

"Can't believe Connie Moreau's his mom," Julian shook his head, "That's nuts."

* * *

"Are you sure you're OK?" Jordan asked Theresa standing outside of Lexi's apartment. She nodded. "You just seem weird." 

"Jordan I'm fine," She sighed, "I swear, I just had a little too much champagne and combine that with that chocolate in the desert and I had to head straight for the bathroom." He kissed her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bye, love you," He said, walking away.

"Same here," She said walking in the door and leaning up against it with a happy sigh.

"Too much champagne?" Deena raised her eyebrows, "Where were you really?"

"With Dominic," She said sitting down. "We're getting back together."

"So, Jordan?" Lexi asked, "What's happening there?"

"I just don't want to break up with him here," Theresa explained, "When we're back in Chicago, and we can really talk, then I'll do it."

"Well, that's your choice I guess," Lexi sighed, "I'm going to bed, see you two in the morning." Deena looked over at Theresa.

"What?" Theresa said. "Deena, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Deena said.

"All smug and I told you so," Theresa sighed. "Did you talk to Ryan?"

"I did," She smiled happily, "And we're moving in together."

"Wow," Theresa said, "So, did you tell Adam?"

"God no, I wanted to enjoy the news!" Deena rolled her eyes, "I didn't tell Julian either. Oh but Ryan's staying there tonight. You don't think Ryan would tell him do you?"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	9. A Choice for Re

**Author's Note: Well, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad the chapter was read. I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: What's the point anymore?**

* * *

**A Choice for Re**

"Did you notice that Theresa and her boyfriend look a little like Barbie and Ken?" Lilly asked Dominic at the wedding reception the next day. He sighed; so far Theresa had done a good job of ignoring him all day. Lilly slipped her hand over his arm. "You didn't come last night."

"Did I say I would?" He said shortly pulling away from her. She looked at him, confused and hurt by his shortness. He had always at the very least let her down gently in the past. "I'm not interested Lilly, I never have been! Give it up." He stood up and she pouted crossing her arms, glaring in Theresa's direction. Why did that girl always get everything?

"Who is she?" Taylor said to Dominic as he walked up to the bar, and then opened his friend a beer. "She's cute."

"Lilly Powell," Dominic shook his head, "And a weaker man would have given in to that a long time ago."

"And why haven't you?" Taylor laughed.

"It's not worth losing Theresa over." Dom shrugged.

"I don't know man," Taylor said, "I mean, I know she said she was breaking up with him, but they don't look like they're about to break up."

"Nah," Dom smiled, "We're supposed to be together. I know it."

* * *

"Hey," Deena walked over to Theresa and Jordan, "Jordan can I steal her for like a sec?"

"Sure," He nodded. Deena smiled and pulled Theresa away.

"What is wrong with you?" Deena said. Theresa sighed. "You're completely blowing off Dominic!"

"Yeah, um, I don't exactly want Jordan to know about me and Dom!" Theresa rolled her eyes. Deena sighed. "Oh what?"

"Theresa the bitch is coming out again." Deena hissed. Theresa sighed and looked down. "Oh I'm sorry, but she is! My best friend, Re, who wanted to move home to take care of her baby sister when her older sister went crazy doesn't treat people this way. However, the girl who was best friends with Lilly Powell and dated Ryan because she had nothing better to do, she did!" Theresa looked at her. "What's happening with you? Come on, we're sisters now, you can tell me."

"Remember in season six of Gilmore?" Theresa sighed, "When Jess came back and yelled at Rory about how she was living, and she freaked out on Logan, and then he cheated on her and she went down to Philly,"

"Theresa, what are you talking about?" Deena sighed.

"I love Dom, and the way he makes me feel, there's nothing like it," She sighed, "But then there's Jordan and he makes me smile, and he loves me so much and I don't know that I can end it."

"Then tell Dominic that," Deena said, shaking her head. "You're better than this Re."

"Hey you two," Lilly walked over to them.

"Don't talk to me!" Deena said and walked away.

"Nice to know some things will never change," Lilly laughed.

"Why did you even come here?" Theresa's eyes were narrowed at Lilly.

"Obviously to see you Re!" She rolled her eyes, "Please! Everyone on the planet is talking about this wedding, like I was going to miss an opportunity to be here!"

"But why go after Dom again?" Theresa sighed, "Look around, Lil, there are plenty of people here, I'm talking rich young Hollywood types!"

"Yeah, but none of them turned me down repeatedly in high school." She laughed, "Its Dominic, Re, you get the irresistibility factor there." She looked at her, "Besides, you have a boyfriend Theresa, and by the way he's kinda perfect," she glanced over at Jordan. "He's a little too perfect for my taste, but I would think you would love that!"

"Trust me, I know. He invited me to go to France with him this summer," Theresa sighed, "He wants to marry me."

"Wow," Lilly said, "And you?"

"I don't know," She shook her head. "He has all these plans you know? And they don't really mesh with mine."

"Hm, well," Lilly said, "Personally? I think guys like Jordan are way too focused, especially at our age. It's like chill out, live a little." Theresa laughed.

"In a weird way," she smiled, "I've missed you Powell."

"Don't get sappy on me Portman!" Lilly rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Dom turned me down, again," she sighed, "Par for the course I guess. He still loves you. God only knows why!" Theresa sighed and looked over to the bar where Dom was talking to Taylor.

* * *

Deanie watched Marie as she danced and laughed with her various family members. He had known the Portmans most of his life, although it was only in the past year that he began really spending time with them. Marie was the biggest surprise. Their late night phone calls had been one of his favorite parts of the past year. He didn't know how he felt about her, but he had taken Julie's warning to heart. Marie was the baby, constantly watched over and protected, the darling of her brothers, who were careful to make sure Kitty's innate ability to take over a room and Theresa's endearment to their father didn't cause Marie to shrink into the background. She was beloved, and he knew that if he hurt her, even by accident, he would lose a lot, specifically the relationship he had built with the twins.

"Hi," she appeared at his side as he was day dreaming.

"Hey," He smiled, "You looked like you were having fun."

"I was," she smiled and looked at him, he looked down at saw her brown eyes sparkling. "You promised me a dance!" She said, taking his hand as a slow song started.

"Marie, I," he tried to object but they were already in the middle and she was in his arms. Once he was holding her, he couldn't bring himself to let her go.

Marie closed her eyes and pressed herself close to Deanie. She felt oddly safe with him. Since she had grown up a little she had noticed heads turning in her directions. She chalked most of it up to the strong resemblance between her and Kitty. Actually that was guys' favorite way to approach her. "Has anyone ever told you, you look just like Kitty Portman!" But it was different with Deanie, he knew her, the real her. She looked up at him and smiled. He started to lean down to her, but quickly reconsidered. "What's wrong?" She said softly.

"I'm sorry Marie," he whispered and stroked her face. "I can't."

"Right," she said and looked down, "Of course." She moved away.

"Baby, wait!" He said as she walked away. "Shit!" He mumbled and followed after her.

* * *

"Hey there Logan," Lilly smiled at Jordan who was waiting at the bar for his drink, she placed an order.

"Um, its Jordan actually," he said confused. She laughed.

"You mean you don't know?" Lilly said shocked. "Wow, OK then, you're more Logan than I thought you were."

"What are you talking about?" Jordan looked at her.

"Just Dee and Re's little code," She shrugged, "You've never heard Re call Ryan Dawson?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "And he calls her,"

"Jen?" Lilly smiled, "Or maybe Rory?"

"And Deena's Joey," he remembered, "But I figured,"

"What that you don't get a character?" She laughed, "I'm Abby Morgan! And you, are Logan Huntzberger, Rory Gilmore's Yale boyfriend."

"Gilmore Girls," He tried to remember the series. He nodded, "But that would mean that,"

"A lot of people don't believe that Rory ever got over Jess," Lilly sighed and looked over at Theresa, who was dancing with her father. "Especially," she whispered, "Once he started running around saving pretty blonde cheerleaders." She smiled. "Dominic's always wanted to do something big, save the world, maybe." She laughed, "Although he might just stop with the cheerleader." Jordan looked at Theresa and took a drink. Lilly smiled and walked away. He saw her kiss Dean on the cheek and then walk over to the bar, he leaned back casually.

"Hey Ace," Theresa stopped and looked at him.

"Ace?" She choked back, "Why did you just call me Ace?"

"That's what Logan called Rory right?" He shrugged. "I mean, I think that's what it was. It was Tristan who called her Mary, so,"

"How do you know about that?" She looked at him. And then looked down. "Lilly?" He nodded. "Jordan, it's a joke! It's not serious, I used to call Deena and Ryan, Dawson and Joey to tease them. And since I went out with Ryan first Deena called me Jen!"

"But when you started dating Dom?" He looked at her.

"Deena started calling us Rory and Jess," She laughed, "So, when I got together with you, we started calling you Logan, and that's all there is to it."

"And what was your interpretation?" He looked down at her and kissed her softly. "In the end, did Rory still love Jess?"

"I think there's a part of Rory that's always going to love Jess." She said quietly, "And if it's going to work, she would need Logan to be patient with her and understand that."

"I think he can," Jordan whispered and kissed her again, she smiled. "I love you Theresa. And I want to believe that you love me. I want to take care of you." She smiled at him. "Let me?"

"Give me a few minutes OK?" She kissed him. He nodded but he grabbed her hand as she started to walk away.

"Just to remind you, Claire is Peter Petrelli's niece," He nodded, "You might want to keep that in mind." She smiled and laughed, she kissed him again.

* * *

"We're married," Kitty said, looking over the reception with Julian. "We're actually married!"

"I know," Julian said, they both had sort of a dazed deer in the headlights look on their faces. "Hey the parentals have been well behaved!"

"That they have!" Kitty nodded. "Particularly the fathers,"

"I think they're happy that we've got the first generation here," Julian laughed, "Stroke of genius on your part."

"It was smart wasn't it?" Kitty laughed and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said. "I liked Danny's speech."

"I loved Danny's speech," Kitty smiled. And then she looked over and saw Lexi sitting quietly by herself. "There's something I need to do." She sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back." She walked over to her best friend.

* * *

**If you want to see what happens next for Lexi and Danny, ready the chapter of "Continuosly Musical" entitled "And so it goes..." Part of which this chapter takes place directly before!  
**


	10. Too Complicated

**Author's Note: So we're speeding towards the conclusion, and I can't decide if I really want this to be the end or not. I have some great ideas for Deanie and Marie, but I'm not sure. Sigh I'm having trouble letting go.**

** Disclaimer: Blahdy blah...  
**

* * *

**Too Complicated**

"So," Dom smiles, taking Theresa's hand as she walked past him, "I noticed you were talking to him, are we all set," He kissed her, she pulled away quietly, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm not breaking up with him," She said quietly. He looked at her completely thrown off. "He loves me Dominic, and he well, it just makes sense to me, you know?"

"No I don't," He said angry, "It's not supposed to make sense Theresa, it's something you feel!" He held her close. "We're supposed to be together, I know it." He kissed her and she pulled away, trying not cry, "We're special, Princess."

"There you go," She shook her head, "Trying to save me from my life. Not everyone is special. Some people are just normal, and they graduate from college and marry their boyfriends, and take over their father's business, and they're happy."

"People maybe," He cupped her cheek, "But not you. You're more than all that."

"Goodbye Dominic," She said softly and walked away. He stared at her walking away. He wandered over to where he saw Connie sitting and sat down next to her.

"She's staying with him," He mumbled. His mother looked over at him sympathetically.

"I wish I could say I was surprised hon," She sighed, she didn't like seeing him like this, but the only thing the two of them ever had going for them was that they told each other the truth. "But look around you. If this is what she wants, you can't give it to her."

"But this isn't what she wants." He said. "I know her. She wants to go to Africa after she graduates from college and then she want to live at the beach. She only wants to have slept with one man in her whole life. She regrets that she had to quit gymnastics, because her coaches said she could have made it to the Olympics. She loves watching old shows on DVD, which she and Deena force their own lives into," He laughed, "Her family is the most important thing in her life, she thrives on her father's good opinion. She hates being objectified, and she gets embarrassed when you tell her she's beautiful," He smiled softly, "When you look into her eyes you can tell exactly how she feels, which I think is my favorite thing, she's completely pure, entirely unspoiled."

"You talk like your father Dominic," Connie smiled and rubbed his forearm, that snapped him out of it and he glared at her. "I meant that as a compliment."

"Being compared to him is not a compliment." He grumbled.

"You don't give him enough credit," She said.

"You give him too much!" He argued. "What did he ever do for us?"

"He took you last year," She reminded him. He nodded. "And from what I've heard this weekend, it was a good year for you." He laughed. "Beautiful steady girlfriend, good friends who never got arrested, I'll admit the running away and skipping college thing disappointed me," He nodded, "But I'm very proud of the man you're becoming."

"Thanks," He smiled, "I can't stay here, I'm gonna head out. Say good bye for me."

"I will," She said, "I'll stop by tomorrow before I skip town."

"I'd like that," He kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Mom."

"Bye," She said as he walked away. Luis quickly sat down next to her. "Hey."

"He'll get over it," He said softly to her.

"I know he will," She nodded, "She's a heartbreaker, huh, just like her mother?" He smiled.

"She's probably more like her mother than anyone wants to admit." He said. "He's a good kid Connie."

"I tried," She smiled, she looked at him, "And what about you, Luis, I ran away to escape my high school pain, what did you do?"

"Ran back to it," He smiled. "Hopefully your kid finds a better way."

"Mm," She said, "I hope so."

"Just so you know, we all like Dominic a hell of a lot more than we like Jordan," He said, "And I employ the guy, so," He laughed.

"Everyone," She nodded, "Even Dean?"

"Well," He shook his head, "Maybe not Dean."

* * *

"So this is a wedding," Heather said, Adam laughed, "It's nice." 

"You were the one who said no wedding," He said, "I recall asking you several times if you wanted a wedding and you said," She cut him off and kissed him.

"Our marriage is enough," She said. "Our marriage, our children. Oh, Deena and Ryan are getting an apartment." She saw the look on her face, "Don't start! This is her decision."

"They're," He pulled back. Heather shrugged. He sighed, "I'll deal with that later. Our son got married."

"Yes he did," Heather laughed. "And our daughter's pretty well on her way."

"Please do not make me think about Deena getting married," He groaned. "That girl is dead set on driving me crazy, has been since she was born."

"Yeah, she's got a lot of me in her," Heather laughed. Adam smiled.

"Thank God for that," He said, "Because a girl needs that," Heather smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. "We don't say that enough."

"Yeah, I guess we don't." He smiled. "We're empty nesters now, we should start saying it a lot more."

"Ew, empty nest," Heather sighed, "I don't like that. Do you think Julie and Dean would be willing to unload a few of theirs?"

"I think they'd give us the twins," Adam laughed.

"I'll keep the empty nest," She sighed. He smiled.

* * *

"So," Fulton smiled standing next to Dean, "Your kid, my kid," 

"What?" Dean looked at him. "Did they burn something down?"

"What?" Fulton said. "No, not the twins, I'm talking about Marie."

"Marie?" He said. "What's happening with Marie?" He looked at Julie who was laughing. "What's happening with Marie?"

"She has a crush on Deanie," Julie smiled. He looked at her. "Oh honey,"

"I don't like when they start liking boys," He grumbled, "It makes it all too complicated."

* * *

Marie sat in the lobby of the hotel, tears running down her cheeks. What had she been thinking? That he would ever look at her as something other than Little Marie Portman, his friends' baby sister, his father's goddaughter, it was a ridiculous thought. Why would Deanie Reed ever want her? 

"Marie?" Deanie walked over.

"Go away," she said quietly, sniffing. "I think you made your point."

"I didn't mean to," he sat down next to her, trying to find the words, "I mean, I like you, I think, but it's confusing. You're so beautiful, and cool," she smiled, knowing that Deanie calling her cool was a high, high compliment. "But then you're also Little Marie Portman. I mean, we met when, I guess we were five."

"Yeah but," she started to talk, and she couldn't find the words, "I mean, it's weird for me too! You're Deanie Reed. Your father is my godfather, you're named after my father we're practically cousins."

"OK, don't say that," he shook his head, "That makes it creepy." She laughed. "Marie, have you ever been kissed?" She smiled and nodded. "You have?"

"I was seven," she smiled, he nodded and looked down, "And we were in Minnesota to pick up whoever was at Eden Hall at that point for the summer and we went to this bar be que."

"And you said that you wanted to get married just like Kitty and Julian," he laughed, "And I said 'I'll marry you Marie.' And then you said, 'If you're going to marry me, you have to kiss me.' And I did, and you cried and went running to Julie and said that I was mean and I was teasing you and you never wanted to talk to me again." He looked into her big brown eyes, took one of her dark curls that had fallen out of her hairstyle around his finger and made it bounce. "Are you going to cry this time?" She shook her head. He cupped one cheek with his hand leaned over to her and kissed her softly. She pulled away and smiled.

"I have to go," she stood up.

"Wait but," He stood up and looked at her. "Marie," She smiled and ran off towards the ballroom. She ran and stopped when she saw Deena.

"Dee! Have you seen Theresa?" She panted.

"No, she um left with Jordan," Deena said, "Marie what is it?"

"Deanie kissed me!" she squealed.

"Deanie?" Deena said, "Deanie Reed?" Marie nodded quickly. "Did you want him to kiss you?"

"Of course," She said.

"Oh then Yay!" Deena hugged her. "Where is he?"

"Um, the lobby I think," Marie said and skipped off.

"Wow," Ryan said, standing next Deena, "To be fifteen and kissing your childhood friends."

"Yeah," Deena laughed, and kissed him.

Marie ran and hugged Kitty tightly around the waist as soon as she saw her. Kitty looked down and hugged her little sister.

"Hi Baby," she said, "What's going on?"

"I'm just so happy," she said, moving away, the large poof of Kitty's wedding gown rustling. "For you, and you!" She ran and hugged Julian. "My new big brother." He laughed.

"I'm really excited to be your new big brother Marie," He said, she looked up at him and smiled. "Now why the franticness?"

"It's nothing," she giggled, "I'm just excited." She smiled and kept moving.

"That was weird," Julian said.

"Deanie," Kitty smiled. "She likes him. I assume that this euphoria has something to do with that."

"Hi Kitty," Deanie ran over panting, "Congratulations," he kissed her on the cheek. "Julian." He nodded and shook his hand. "Um, Marie?"

"That way," Kitty pointed.

"Thanks," he nodded and ran off.

"See," She smiled. Julian nodded.

"I have that smugness for the rest of my life now," he smirked and kissed her.

"You love it," she giggled. "So, husband," She took his hands.

"Yes, wife," Julian smiled.

"Shall we make our exit and consummate?" She smirked. He kissed her.

"I thought you'd never ask," He swept her off her feet eliciting a shriek of glee.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	11. Night Moves

**Author's Note: Wow, guys thanks for the reviews, just a quick note back to Jessique, I've always spelled it as three words, I'm not sure why, I think its because of my Southern relatives who pronounce it as bar BE que, making a distinction...who knows. Anyway, I think I will proceed with a Marie/Deanie story. The idea I have for them is crazy dramatic so it'll be fun!!!**

** Disclaimer: I think we know where we stand at this point**

* * *

**Night Moves**

"Danny," Lexi gasped, as he was kissing her, leaned behind a pillar in the hotel. She thrust her head back giving him access to more skin he kissed all down her neck, "Danny, please."

"I love you," He murmured and she kissed him again.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"I love you," He kissed her. "I've been waiting years to say it." She smiled. They were kissing and groping, unable keep from each other.

"Danny," She whispered as he nibbled at her collar bone, "Can we get a room, or something. We're too old to just stand making out."

"I have been waiting eight years," he teased her, "I will make out with you, anywhere, anytime, I want." He kissed her.

"I can't argue with that," she had little to no breath. This was too good to be true. "Oh Danny." She gasped, his hand riding over her chest. "Please, you're teasing me."

"Let's go," he took her hand and they walked to her apartment, kissing holding hands and laughing the whole time. "You're sure about this?" He asked her as they walked in the door and back to her bedroom. She kissed him again.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," She whispered. "I love you Danny."

* * *

Theresa smiled as Jordan took her hands and kissed her softly, they were standing just outside of his room at the Plaza, her blonde hair pinned up in an updo, she had made the decision to be with Jordan, one hundred percent.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," He whispered, opening the door and kissing her. "I love you Theresa."

"I," she closed her eyes, "I love you too, Jordan." He kissed her again, moving them over to the bed. As he kissed her, she felt numb, nothing, not even a tingle. Was she really going to lose her virginity to someone who couldn't even make her smile when he kissed her? Was this the rest of her life? "Jordan,"

"What is it, baby?" He murmured, his hands moving around her back, trying to pull the zipper on her dress.

"I can't do this," she sighed.

"OK," he said quietly, sitting up, "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I don't love you," she looked down, tears in her eyes. "I wish I did, but I don't and I can't," she stood up, "I have to go." She walked out, and then outside, it had started to rain softly. She hailed and cab and sat in excitement.

* * *

"You said you wouldn't run away," Deanie smiled finally catching up with Marie. She smiled at him.

"I said I wouldn't cry," She giggled, "I said nothing about running away," He laughed and pulled her close. "Deanie," She mumbled as he leaned down and kissed her. "Before you didn't even want to!" She said haughtily.

"Yeah, well now I don't want to stop," He kissed her again, "Is that a problem?"

"No problem," She sighed. He didn't let her out of his arms for even a second and kissed her harder and deeper than she had ever expected him to.

"Ugh, gross," They finally broke apart and laughed, seeing the twins. "Please remove your tongue from my sister's mouth." Reid stared at them.

"Hi guys," Deanie smiled, sheepishly, "So, um, Marie, that's how you do mouth to mouth."

"Oh," She smiled playing along, "Good, because you know, if someone chokes at work, that'll be good to know."

"Yeah, um nice try," Fulton said, "Look, while you two were making out, the parentals sent up a warning flag. Theresa's gone, and Jordan quit the bar and hopped the next flight back to Chicago."

"Hallelujah!" Marie squealed, "Mom's right, God does answer your prayers!"

"You've been praying that Jordan and Theresa break up?" Deanie looked down at her. She nodded. "You're a nut case!"

"Oh please! You guys spent one weekend together," She looked at all three guys, "I've put up the jerk wad for four months, at home, at the bars." She sighed and shook her head.

"He really didn't seem like that much of a jerk to me," Reid said.

"Well that's cause you're a jerk," Marie shrugged, "Anyway, he was a total control freak, and Theresa was all back to her stupid shallow pre Dom state."

* * *

Dom lay on his made up mattress in his apartment. Taylor was working, and he was on his own. What had he been thinking, going to that wedding? Theresa had the perfect boyfriend, and in that pristine pink bridesmaid's dress, her hair pinned up like that, she looked like Jordan's girlfriend. But then he thought to the night before, and the white sundress and her hair falling in her eyes, and there, she was his Re. The princess, who he had fallen in love with, there was a knock on the door and he stood up, opened it and there she was soaking wet, the perfect pink dress ruined.

"Re, what are you doing here?" He asked, she shook her head and then kissed him. He cupped his hands around her head and continued and deepened the kiss, he smiled coming away from her, "Hello."

"I couldn't," she shook her head, "I wanted to choose him, but I couldn't. When I realized that I would rather be here in this really bad smelling apartment with you," he laughed, "Then in that hotel room with him," she kissed him. "I love you, Dominic."

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes," he said. She pulled back, "Not like that, unless you want to." He walked over to the stack of clothes, handed her a pair of his sweatpants and a teeshirt. "Bathroom's over there," she kissed him and walked over to the bathroom.

"Thank you," she said.

"I love you," he smiled, "This is just part of that." He sat down on the couch and smiled. That she was even here was some kind of miracle.

Theresa smiled and looked at herself in Dominic's bathroom mirror. She undid the zipper, the dress fell to the ground, then she took off the soft silky undergarments she was wearing, she was completely naked, and he was on the other side of the door. It would be so easy, to open to the door and then, well, whatever came next, came next. But it still didn't feel right. Yes, it was Dominic, and yes, he was the one, she thought at least, but not like this. She slipped his teeshirt over her head and then the sweat pants on. She started removing the bobby pins from the updo, and her hair, wet and stringy fell around her shoulders. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He smiled. She closed her eyes.

"Hey beautiful," he stood up, "So, Taylor more than likely picked up one of your sister's drunk slutty LA friends," Theresa laughed, "Otherwise he would be here by now, so, if you want, you are welcome to his bed." She walked over and kissed him softly.

"I thought we could share your bed," she whispered and kissed him again. "Like we used to." He nodded, she smiled and they kissed, sitting down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She pulled herself close to him, her hands resting on his chest. Feeling safer than she had in a long time, she dropped her head and fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her hair, kept his hold tight but soft around her and fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Lexi sighed, looking at Danny after. "How did I put that off for eight years?"

"Well, for two of them I prepubescent," He teased her and kissed her. She cooed. "So technically,"

"Six years, whatever," She laughed.

"Well let me tell you," He said holding her close, "I have dreamed about this since I was twelve, and the real thing," They kissed, "So much better."

"Well, I'm glad that it lived up to the fantasy," She giggled.

"Mm, well," He smiled, "That thing you did at the end there, fantasy Lexi never did that." She laughed. "So the best sex you've ever had?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Andy Powell is a distant second my friend," She smiled and kissed him. "God, I love you." She whispered and he kissed her again. "Danny, I'm sorry,"

"For what," He said, she sighed.

"For hurting you as much as I did," She whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"You could never hurt me," He said softly, she smiled and snuggled close to him. "I love you Lexi."

"I love you too," She said. "You'll stay right?"

"Baby, you couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to," He laughed. "Eight years and you couldn't shake me."

"Oh so true," She giggled. "Falling in love with your best friend rules!"

"I agree," He nodded, "It totally rules."

"Hey Lex, thanks for putting me up, but I'm going with Ryan to," Deena walked in, "Well hello there."

"You need something Dee?" Lexi said looking at her.

"Um no, I'm good," She laughed, "Carry on." She turned around but quickly walked back, "No wait, since when do you two?"

"Since tonight Dee," Danny nodded.

"Aw, first Marie and Deanie," She squealed, "And now you two!"

"Marie and Deanie?" Danny sat up. "What did that punk do with my baby sister?" Lexi groaned and pulled her head under the covers.

"Well I don't know what you were expecting Lex," Deena laughed, "After all, he's still a Portman."

* * *

**Speeding towards the conclusion here people...leave some reviews!  
**


	12. The Next Morning

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys, I really appreciate it. It means a lot. One more chapter after this one...which should be fun. I'm wrapping up a lot of stories for good because for the Deanie and Marie story I really want it to be about them and the twins, give the younger kids their shot. **

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Not a thing...**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

In the morning the sun came through waking both Dominic and Theresa up.

"Hi," Theresa smiled, Dominic kissed her.

"Hi," he said. "Did you sleep alright?" She nodded. "I'm glad you're here Re."

"I'm glad I'm here too," she said. "Thank you Dominic." He pulled her close.

"I love you so much," He said. They started to kiss each other. They didn't even hear the knocking on the door.

"Dominic," Connie called, from the other side "I just wanted to say good bye before I left town. Dom?"

The shouting broke them off. Theresa looked down.

"Your mom," she sighed. He kissed her and stood up.

"It's better than your dad right?" She laughed. "I'll be right back." He answered the door. "Hi Mom," he hugged her. Theresa sat up slightly.

"Dominic," she sighed, seeing Theresa, "Hi Theresa,"

"Hi," she whispered.

"Everyone was looking for you," Connie said, "Your mother was really worried."

"She's fine," Dominic said, "You came to say good bye, good bye." He started to close the door and she blocked it.

"Come out here and talk to me for a minute," she said sternly. He rolled his eyes and walked out. "What were you thinking?"

"I love her," he said, "she came to me. What was I supposed to say, go back to your boyfriend, to your parents who want you out of my life," he shook his head, "I can't do that,"

"That would have been the right thing to do," she shook her head. "Look, I gave up trying to control you a long time ago, but I am telling you now, you can't do this."

"You obviously know very little about me," he said, getting angry quickly, "And you know nothing about her, or us, or what we mean to each other!"

"I know that you're nineteen," she said, "and that you think you know what's best, but think for a minute Dominic, what are you going to do?"

"We'll survive," he said, "I have a job, and"

"You think that a girl like that wants to just survive?" Connie laughed, "She probably has plans and dreams. Things she wants to do, if I know Julie Gaffney she did not raise her daughters to survive in tiny apartments with,"

"With guys like me?" He said. "I think it's time for you to leave Mom." He turned around and walked in, Theresa was sitting on the couch, her head down. "Re," he sat down, "she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"She's right," Theresa sighed. "I have to go back Dom," she stood up.

"No you don't," He shook his head, "I've been trying to get this in your head Re, you don't _have _to do anything."

"My parents, my sisters and brothers," she sighed, "I can't leave them. You need to understand Dom, they are me, I've tried to make you understand that."

"So," Dom pushed Theresa's hair behind her ear, "What now?"

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"Well," He sighed, sitting them down on his couch. "What would Rory do?" She laughed.

"I'm not sure I'm going to follow Rory's example on this one," Theresa shook her head. "I mean, at the end of season six she went back to Logan."

"Logan being Jordan in this analysis right?" Dom asked, she nodded. "But then, when she wouldn't marry him at the end of season seven he broke up with her."

"We never watched season seven," she said confused, "How did you?"

"I watched it myself," he shrugged, "I wanted to see what happened."

"He doesn't come back," she said quietly.

"He was too busy saving the world," he kissed her, "I want to save the world Re."

"Do you know how to save the world?" She whispered with a giggle.

"You start by saving the cheerleader." He smirked, "You're a cheerleader."

"If it turns out that you're my uncle I'm going to be very disappointed Dominic," she shook her head, "and what makes you think I need saving?"

"If I tell you something I've been keeping a secret, will you promise not to kill me?" He said, she smiled and looked down. "Your eyes, while beautiful and amazing, kind of give away everything about you."

"What do you mean?" She laughed.

"Those grey eyes emote well baby," he laughed, "And when you're with Jordan, they're different, like they're looking for something else." She smiled, "I get the feeling it was looking for me." She smiled awkwardly, "I'm not wrong am I?"

"Yes, but," she said quietly, "Before they break up, Logan takes really good care of Rory, and he's at Yale, and Emily and Richard really like him, and even Lorelai comes around, and he works at the bar, and wanted to take her to France for the summer, but then you know Jess," she sighed, "Jess wrote a book, and he made her go back to school, and he asked her to run away with him, and he went to Boston to ask her best friend to get him into her sister's wedding, and he knows that her eyes look different when she feels things, and," He kissed her cutting her off.

"You took that metaphor way too far." He smiled pulling away. "I had to stop you before you starting throwing in something about how Dawson and Joey didn't really like Logan, but liked that Rory was happy, and then all of a sudden we were in some kind of crazy cross over fanfiction universe." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away," She smiled. "I do have to clear my head though Dom, I mean, what are our options here?"

"You could go to school here," He whispered, "Or I could move to Chicago. Or we could do the long distance thing. Or we could run away," she closed her eyes, they were so close now, she could feel his breath. "We could run away, just like we said we would." He slipped his hands behind her head, their foreheads now touching, "Remember Malibu Re? Remember, when we sat up all night, and we made plans, we were going to see the country, eat in diners, sleep under the stars. And then we were going to find a place in LA,"

"On the beach," she whispered.

"Right," he nodded, "And we would get married, and open a book store, and have a family."

"Those were a fantasy Dom," She whispered, "That's not real life, we can't do that!"

"Why not?" He asked, "Even if it's just for the summer, if you were going to go to France anyway, why not do this?"

"Because there are people to consider," she laughed, "There's my family, and Dee and Ryan, and there's college, and well, everything Dom."

"Theresa," he kissed her, "I made a mistake, and I lost you once, I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"It's not your choice anymore Dominic," she said simply, "I should call my parents,"

"You're going to leave?" He sighed. She nodded and kissed him. He put his hands around her head deepening the kiss. "Don't leave yet." He whispered. They kissed each other over to the mattress. She whimpered as they fell back, Dominic on top of her. "Re, I love you."

"I love you too," She moaned, as he pulled her shirt off.

* * *

"I have to go," Deanie said, sitting on Marie's bed, they had talked and kissed late into the night. She kissed him again. "Marie, I really do, we have a plane to catch."

"No," She said and kissed him again. He laughed. "I can't believe I'm not going to see you again until September!" They kissed again. "I hate my brothers."

"I agree," He nodded, "They suck." He leaned her down slightly horizontal and she giggled into another kiss. They stopped hearing a throat clear.

"Hi Mom," Marie laughed awkwardly looking up.

"Hey Aunt Julie," Deanie smiled sweetly. He hadn't put the "Aunt" before her name in years, but he figured there was never a better time to remind her that he was her beloved godson then when he had her youngest daughter pressed underneath him on a hotel bed, and his hands dangerously near an off limits zone.

"Dean, your parents are waiting for you downstairs," She said with a sideways smirk on. They both stood up. "No, Marie, you stay here,"

"Right," Deanie said, he kissed her, "I'll use all three of my allowed phone hours to call you next week."

"OK," Marie giggled and they pecked each other again one time. "Bye,"

"Bye," He smiled, "Bye Julie," He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Dean," She laughed. She sat down and sighed. "We need to have a talk."

"Oh no Mom," Marie fell back, "Not another sex talk please! The last one was quite enough I swear!"

"Not about that," She looked around. "Do you have any idea where your sister is?"

"Um, the honeymoon suite?" Marie smiled. Julie looked at her, "Oh my _other_sister. I don't know. Isn't she supposed to be at Lexi's?"

"She's not at Lexi's," Julie shook her head. "And she and Jordan broke up, I assume, since he's back in Chicago,"

"Oh she's probably with Dom!" Marie said, thinking out loud, "I mean, they spent the whole rehearsal dinner making out so," As soon as she said it, she covered her mouth.

"They did what?" Julie looked at her youngest, Marie smiled sheepishly, "Marie Jane Portman!" She said and Marie groaned.

"Please, please, please don't tell her I told you!" She said, "I wasn't even supposed to know, I just overheard her and Dee talking,"

"I won't tell." Julie smiled. "But this helps. Now, about you and my godson," Marie blushed and looked down.

* * *

"Hi," Danny smiled as Lexi's kiss woke him up.

"Hi," She whispered, and they looked at each other.

"So, what now?" He asked swallowing.

"Now, we wait and see," She laughed. He nodded and lay back. "You want some breakfast?" He nodded.

"Breakfast sounds good," He laughed, she kissed him. They stretched and got out of bed. Walking out to the kitchen Lexi looked over at him and laughed. "What?" He said.

"You have that big doofus grin of yours on," She smiled and kissed him. "Did I do that?"

"You bet you did," He pulled her close. "I can't believe we're here."

"Took us long enough," She smiled and they kissed again.

"Alexandra?" They stopped hearing a voice. "Are you here honey?"

"In the kitchen Mom," She sighed, "I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I told them to come over and then I forgot." He nodded.

"Hi sweetie," Scooter walked in and stopped.

"Mom, Dad," Lexi said, "Um you remember Danny," She shrugged. It was probably the stupidest possible thing to say but it was the only thing she could.

"Yeah," Scooter said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt how are you?" Danny said weakly. He felt like the fifteen year old who had taken Lexi to the prom again.

"OK," Sandy smiled awkwardly, "Well, we brought bagels,"

"Um great," Lexi said, following her mother's lead.

* * *

"I don't know what she was thinking!" Dean paced back and forth in his and Julie's hotel room. "Taking off from the reception, disappearing all night." He sighed and dropped onto the bed. "This isn't like her."

"Dean, I'm worried too," Julie sighed, "But she's not answering her phone, there's not much we can do."

"She's with him, I know it." He shook his head.

"There are worse people she could be with," Julie assured him.

"Worse than Dominic Mariano?" He raised his eyebrows, "Theresa's running around a strange city with, with that boy, who lied to her, broke her heart,"

"We don't know that he lied," She stopped him. He looked at her in disbelief, "We don't! Connie said that she never told him about the Ducks, or Eden Hall, how could he have known?"

"It doesn't change the fact that he broke her heart," He said flatly. "God the look in her eyes when she got home that day." He shuddered. "I'd seen it before." Julie looked over at him. "When you walked into the bar, that night, right after you left Adam, and senior year, or the second half of it." A cell phone ringing broke apart their conversation, they didn't recognize the phone number. "Hello?" He picked it up.

"Daddy?" Theresa whimpered.

"Theresa," He stood up. Julie stared at him, her hand covering her mouth. "Where are you?"

"Daddy, don't be angry," She said calmly.

"Princess, we're just worried," He said, "Where are you?"

"I'm at Dominic's," She said quietly. "I'm fine. I just, couldn't stay there last night." She heard him swallow, and then start to breathe heavily. "I'm going to stay here a few more days."

"You'll do no such thing!" He raged.

"You can't stop me," she said, "I'm not a child, Daddy, and,"

"If you want to keep living at home," He said, "If you want me to keep paying your tuition,"

"So I won't live at home," She answered back, "I'll stay here, with Dom, or go back to Chicago and live at Danny's, or with Kitty and Julian. If I decide to go back to school there are other ways, loans,"

"Theresa," He said, "Don't, I can't,"

"What, Daddy?" She said quietly, to threaten him with that, with losing another daughter, it hurt her, but she needed to give it to him, she needed to do something. "Are you going to threaten me, keep the family from me? The same way you did to Kitty." She was quiet for a minute. He didn't answer her. "Please don't. I'm asking you, I just need a few days."

"What's the address?" He said sharply, she didn't answer him. "Theresa Elizabeth Portman, you tell me what the address is!"

"Is Mom there?" She asked.

"Theresa," He sighed.

"Put Mom on the phone," Theresa said, "Please."

"She wants to talk to you," he handed Julie the phone.

"Re?" Julie said, "Are you OK, baby?"

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm at Dominic's. I'm going to stay a few days, clear my head, figure out what I want to do."

"Alright," Julie nodded, "Honey, you have to tell us where you are though."

"No," Theresa said, "Because Daddy will come in here, guns blazing, and,"

"No he won't," Julie said, "I'll explain to him, OK? Just tell me where." She picked up a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down the address, "Alright, OK, yeah, call when you're ready to come home OK? Alright, bye. I love you too." She sighed. She stopped Dean from leaving.

"Julie, you can't seriously expect me to," He started and she glared at him.

"Dean, listen to me," She was as serious as she was going to get. "I am not going through the same thing with Theresa that we went through with Kitty. I will not do it again. She needs space, and time, and we're giving it to her, do you understand me?"

"But," He protested, she sighed. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it," She sighed. "You just have to accept it and move on."

* * *

"So should I like call you or something?" Taylor asked pulling his pants up. Lilly stared at him. Of all the people at this wedding she had brought the bar tender back to her hotel room? She felt like an idiot.

"Don't bother," She shook her head, "Let's just leave it at last night OK?"

"OK," He shrugged, and looked at her. "So what's your damage?"

"Excuse me?" She said. "I just had sex with you,"

"Yeah, and Dom said you're an evil hell bitch, why does he think this?" Taylor asked. "You seemed pretty sweet to me!"

"I've been called a lot of things," Lilly sighed, "Sweet though, not recently. And the only reason Dom hates me, is because he has been brainwashed by Deena Banks," she said, "And I used to try to get him to cheat on Theresa with me."

"And why would you do that?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Always want what you can't have right?" She said, he kissed her. "You should go, my cousin will be coming by soon to make sure I'm awake."

"At least give me your number." He said softly. She sighed. "Come on, if I ever inexplicably find myself in Minnesota and in the need for a night of amazing sex with an incredibly sexy girl, what am I going to do without your number?" She laughed and smiled.

"Fine," She said, and leaned over to the small pad and scribbled down her cell phone number, "If you're ever in Minneapolis," He kissed her again and then wrote down his number.

"If you're ever in New York," He slid it to her.

"Oh yeah, Dom will love that." She giggled. He shrugged.

"He passed, you're a free agent," He smiled. "I'll get going. Bye."

"Bye," She said softly as he walked out. He bumped into a tall blond guy on his way out.

"Sorry man," He smirked.

"I don't even want to know," Andy sighed walking in, Lilly smiled at him, "Get packed, we're leaving in an hour."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile...and what with it being my birthday today I'd really like them!**


	13. Onto the next

Author's Note: So here's the last chapter. I'm going to finish up a few other things before I do the Marie and Deanie story, but it'll come. Oh boy it'll come. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**On to the next**

"Well Mrs. Banks," Julian said kissing Kitty's neck as she packed the last of her clothes up for their well planned four month long honey moon in the Caribbean, "Are you all set?"

"Almost," She smiled and kissed him. "So you know what I was just thinking about?"

"What?" He smiled and sat down next to her.

"The first time we met," She giggled. He smiled. "Do you remember?"

"Let's see," He hugged her around the waist, "You randomly walked up to me in the cafeteria, told me who you were, and if I recall, I proceeded to ignore you for about a week."

"And just think, if Andy hadn't tried to feel me up on that couch," She shook her head, "We might not even be here."

"Nah, Andy would have screwed it up some other way." Julian smiled, "You would have come to me eventually."

"Is that how it went down?" She put her arms around his neck and then kissed him.

"Um yeah," He said rolling his eyes.

"Funny, because I remember this skinny whiny boy sitting in the mall," She said, "Saying that he wanted to kiss me?"

"I don't remember asking actually," He said, "And I wasn't whiny!"

"You were a little whiny," She held her fingers up slightly apart.

"Fine," He laughed, "Maybe a little," They kissed. They heard a tiny growl coming from the floor below them.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" Kitty pouted and picked up her little spaniel, Basher. "Do you miss Mommy already?"

"That dog hates me," Julian sighed.

"She does not," Kitty laughed, "You don't hate Daddy do you Bash?"

"Can I get my own dog?" Julian said, "One who likes me?"

"Fine," Kitty said, kissing behind Basher's ears. "What kind?"

"I always wanted a golden retriever," He smiled. "I thought we could name it Cake Eater."

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" She laughed.

"Pretty much since I met Bash," He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said. "Ready for this?"

"Four months of sex in the Caribbean?" He laughed, "Yeah that I'm ready for. Marriage?" She nodded, "We'll just have to see won't we?"

* * *

About a week later Theresa wandered into the back employees only room of the bar. Jordan was standing cleaning out his locker. She was dressed differently, jeans and a tee shirt, no skirts, or sweaters. Dominic's influence on her casualness was obvious. 

"I figured you'd come," He smiled looking at her.

"You didn't have to quit Jordan," She said quietly, "How are you going to pay for law school?"

"I can get another job," He shrugged, "I only took this one to spend more time with you," She looked down. "Any chance I can talk you out of this?"

"Not likely," She sighed, "I'm sorry, about how it happened, I didn't mean for it,"

"It's OK," He said softly, "Just be careful OK? I mean, if he hurts you again,"

"This wasn't really about him," She explained, "It was about me. Jordan, you're amazing, and you're going to make some girl really happy. I mean, you made me really happy. It's just, you're so sure of what you want." She laughed, "And I have no idea, but I know that it's not what you want. And if we had stayed together any longer, it wouldn't have been fair to you." He smiled.

"I have to be honest," He sighed, "I was really hoping it was you," He cupped her cheek softly and then kissed her. "I'll see you around."

"Bye," She whispered as he walked away. She sighed and walked back out to behind the bar.

"You gonna be OK Princess?" Dean said. She nodded. "I liked him. You couldn't keep the one I liked?"

"You should at least like Dom," She looked at him, "You two have a lot in common."

"Do we?" He laughed.

"Well, you love me, and he loves me," She laughed, "So just talk about me."

"I'll give that a thought," He laughed.

* * *

"I want to transfer to Eden Hall," Marie said walking into the kitchen and sitting down with her mother. 

"No you don't," Julie shook her head, "You're staying where you are."

"Yes I do!" Marie objected, "I want to go to normal high school! I can go back to culinary school for college."

"No you don't," Julie sighed, "You want to be with Deanie. Which I appreciate, but I'm not letting you change your life around for a boy, you're fifteen."

"But," Marie sighed.

"Listen to me," Julie smiled, "I understand that you want to be with him, its exciting, what you're going through right now," Marie looked down, "But I'm not letting you put your dreams on hold so that you can be with someone else. I did that once and it almost killed me, and I promised that I wouldn't let any of you do it."

"But what about Kitty?" Marie asked. Julie smiled.

"Kitty's dream was to be with Julian," She said softly, "It took a while for me and Dad to come around to it, but I get that now."

"And what if being with Deanie is my dream?" Marie said.

"Well then, we have been cleaning up sticky explosions, and putting out kitchen fires for the past two years for nothing," Julie sighed, "And I will be very upset with you." Marie laughed, "Baby," She reached across the table and took her hand, "If you really have changed your mind, and you really do want to go to Eden Hall, for reasons other than Deanie, we'll work it out, OK?"

"OK," Marie nodded. She looked down, "I'm supposed to do deserts next semester." She smiled.

"Now I know that Danny would never forgive you if you left right before you did deserts," Julie laughed. Marie smiled.

* * *

"I don't want you to leave," Lexi sighed as Danny kissed her. He smiled. "Just move in Danny, what's the point in putting it off?" 

"Alexandra," He teased her, "You always rush it with men, this is your problem." She laughed and kissed him again. "I'll be back really soon. I promise."

"Yeah you better be," She said with pout, he laughed. "I have to watch the frickin dog for four months, and I'm not doing it by myself."

"Aw, Basher's a cinch to take care of," Danny laughed. Lexi smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, "Call me when you land, OK?"

"OK," He said, and kissed her again, "Mm," He said pulling away. "I'll miss you."

"A little something extra to remember me by," She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Here's one," Deena pointed to an apartment listing online, curled up on the couch with a laptop and Ryan. 

"Yeah, we can afford that," Ryan laughed, he clicked on one. "This we can."

"One bedroom?" She sighed, "No, we need two."

"Do you intend on not sleeping the same bed Dee?" He laughed, "I thought that was kinda the point of moving in together,"

"I fully intend on sleeping in the same bed," She sighed, "However my dad,"

"Can't possibly think that you're a virgin or that we're not having sex since the first time you wandered in here at seven in the morning," He reminded her and kissed her, she laughed. "So,"

"One bedroom works," She giggled. "Ryan," She whispered, holding his hand.

"Yeah hon," He whispered back nuzzling her neck.

"Will you marry me?" She said softly. He kissed her. "Mm, that's not an answer."

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that," He kissed her again. "And yes, I will marry you, I'd marry you a thousand times."

"Tonight?" She asked, he looked at her.

"What?" He laughed.

"Marry me, tonight," She whispered and straddled him, "I want to be your wife, Ryan, I want to have your kids, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I don't want to waste another minute," She kissed him.

"Dee," He whispered, "You don't want to do this. When we get married, I want you in a wedding gown, I want Adam to walk you down the aisle, I want Theresa standing next to you, and Dom standing next to me," He kissed her, "I know that you don't want to get married without Julian there." She smiled. "Now, curb those Banket impulses of yours for a few months OK?"

"A few months?" She smiled, "Not after college?"

"I don't want to waste time either," He laughed and kissed her. "I mean, six year long engagements are cool and all, and I'm glad it worked out for Kitty and Julian but I don't think its our style." She kissed him deeply.

"Hey you two," Heather and Adam walked in. "Apartment search going well?"

"Um, Mom, Dad," Deena stood up, "We have really big news," Ryan stood up and took her hand, "We're getting married."

"Yes eventually," Adam nodded, "We figured that a while ago."

"Um no, Mr. Banks," Ryan said, "Not eventually, as soon as possible."

"Oh God," Heather said, "Um, what?"

"We want to get married," Deena said, "And we know its crazy, and we're only nineteen, but we don't want to wait."

"No," Adam shook his head, Deena looked at him, "No, no, you can't do this, you're too young."

"Dad, its not really your decision," She shrugged, "And I understand, you're worried, but we want this."

"OK," Heather sighed, "But have you two thought this through, I mean, getting married, it's not something that you two should go into lightly."

"We're not going into it lightly Mrs. Banks," Ryan shook his head, "I love your daughter, and this feels right." They stared at him. "Look, you know me, and you know Deena, and we wouldn't do this if we didn't think it was the right thing for us."

"Dad?" Deena looked at him. He sighed. "Daddy, I know that you and Julie had a bad marriage, and you think that it was because you were too young, but that's not going to happen to me. Ryan and I want this, we've wanted this for a long time, and I'm ready."

"Well," Adam stared at them, "Welcome to the family Ryan." Deena squealed and hugged him around the neck. "And good luck with her, she's hard to control."

"Yeah, I've picked up on that." He laughed.

* * *

A month later Theresa, Dominic, Deena and Ryan walked down a California beach together. 

"So, Ryan, you know this whole you two pulling a Corey and Topanga doesn't mean that you get to come to Africa," Theresa laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Dom said, "Ryan and I have discussed this, while you two are in Africa, we're going to go to Vegas and pick up a few ten dollar whores and do our thang,"

"Oh, your thang?" Theresa laughed, "Why am I with you?" He pulled her close and kissed her. "Oh right, that."

"Yeah that," He laughed.

"I love this," Deena said, "Rory and Jess and Dawson and Joey, together again."

"Yeah," Dominic laughed, "Except, I've been thinking about it, and you know what we're more?"

"What?" Theresa laughed.

"We're much more the Newport kids, from The OC," He said, she looked at him, "Think about it! I'm the bad boy abandoned by the single mom, hooked up with the beautiful princess," He kissed her, she laughed. "You've got your spunky little loud mouth over there, who's with our skinny dork."

"That your knowledge of The OC is that deep frightens me," Theresa laughed.

"Taylor loves it." He rolled his eyes. "So what do you think?"

"Yeah, but my name's actually Ryan," Ryan pointed out. They all nodded, "So then why am I Seth?"

"Because you asked that question," Deena laughed.

"Yeah, and I mean, I'm screwed up and all," Theresa said, "But I'm not quite Marissa level screwed up!"

"Why is it that every time I propose one of these little TV theories I get shot down?" He laughed.

"Because you think up stupid ones," Theresa shrugged. They laughed.

"Sun's going down," Deena said racing to the waters edge. They all followed her. "It's been a good couple of years you guys." They all laughed and smiled. It had been a good couple of years.

* * *

Reviews Please, keep your eyes pealed for some upcoming song fics and for the new story coming soon!!!

* * *


End file.
